Twelve Days of Christmas
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Everyday Bella sees Starbucks guy, but can never get the courage to speak to him. What happens when Bella gets to photograph her favourite composer, Anthony Masen? Christmas fic, only 12 chapters with daily posts! R&R, all BPOV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Christmas fic! Um, so, I know I only posted a new story a couple of days ago, but this is going to be a short story, with 12 chapters leading up to 24th December! :D**

**Summary: Everyday Bella sees Starbucks guy, but can never get the courage to speak to him. What happens when Bella gets to photograph her favourite composer, Anthony Masen? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Starbucks, or the Twelve Days of Christmas song :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
A partridge in a pear tree.**

**9****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

I walk into the coffee shop, same as every other morning, and walk up to the counter.

"Cappuccino and a chocolate chunk cookie, please," I smile as I order, same as every other day.

"$5.80, then, and your drink will be at the end soon," the man, the same man, replies. Just like any other day.

I'm handed my chocolate chip cookie, and I take one final look before grabbing my cappuccino and taking a seat at my usual table.

Call me sad, but I may have a bit of a crush on the Starbucks man. He has copper hair, green, emerald, expressive eyes and the most beautiful smile. And that's all I know about him. I've guessed his age at 25 or 26, a couple years older than me. I don't even know his name.

So, every day, before work, I come here and ogle a bit at him. He probably thinks I'm addicted to coffee and cookies, what with my order never changing. The only words I've ever spoken to him are to place my order.

You could say I'm a bit shy.

Not all of the time. If my friend's saw this side of me…I'd be mocked for weeks. Me, shy? They'd laugh and tell you that you must be talking about a different person.

I guess when I'm around him I am a different person. Shy, awkward, and hopeful. Constantly questioning myself. Does he even notice me? Would he ever consider going out with me? Should I leave my number on a napkin and slyly hand it to him? No. Definitely not.

I slowly drink my coffee and eat my cookie, in no hurry to leave. Contemplating what I should do today, I decide to go to my favourite place. It's in Central Park, and it's a small lock running through the heart of it.

Picking up my bag, I quickly glance towards the door before heading out. The walk isn't long, and soon enough I'm slipping off my sandals and dipping my feet into the cool, crisp water. Carefully, I remove my Canon camera from its bag, and begin looking for something to inspire me.

I do this often, trying to find secluded spots to take unusual and different pictures. A job as a professional photographer has been my lifelong ambition, but it doesn't provide the best of incomes.

As I'm walking along with the water, I take a shot of the trees with the buildings of New York peeking out between them. The contrast between the peaceful forest and the New York skyline is evident in the picture.

I spend the rest of the afternoon submerged in photography, staying until it is fairly dark to get some night time pictures, the skyline becoming more vivid.

When I return to my apartment, my two best friends are already there, waiting for me.

"Uh, hello," I wave, placing my stuff down on my dining table and wondering why they're here.

"Have you been in Central Park _all day_?" Rose asks, bitch brow cocked and hand firmly on hip.

"So what if I have?" I reply indignantly.

"We've been trying to call you!" Alice huffs, this time agreeing with Rose. They should have learnt by now that when I'm taking photographs I switch my phone off.

"I was busy," I tell them, grabbing a beer from the fridge and walking back into the living room. I didn't offer them one, since they've probably already helped themselves.

"You've already taken hundreds off pictures of Central frickin' Park!" Rose wildly gestures around my living room, to my walls adorned with all the photographs I've taken. Well, not all of them. They wouldn't all fit.

To say Rose doesn't agree with my career choice would be an understatement. We spent almost a whole year not talking after one remark she made. Though, she still regularly tells me what an unstable job I have, and how I don't have a steady income.

Hypocrite.

She's says _my_ jobs unsteady, but she's one to talk. As a model, I'd say her job is more unsteady. However, I refrain from telling her this. If only she would do the same…

"If you just came here to whine and bitch, you can go," I offer to both of them. Since neither of them move, I'm guessing there's more to their surprise visit.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight. Maybe, um…" Alice mumbles, trailing off at the end.

"Maybe what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the both of them. I have a pretty good idea how she was going to end that sentence, but I want to be certain.

"Maybe you could find someone. Some guy," Rose sits next to me on the sofa, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm fine!" I shout unconvincingly. If there was going to be _any_ guy that I'd date, it would be Starbucks guy. I'm perfectly fine alone, however.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Just one night out?" Alice pleads.

"Yeah, and it's getting close to Christmas. No one wants to be alone for Christmas," Rose adds. Now, I know my friends are only doing this to help, but I am honestly fine.

"I won't be alone. I'll have you guys. And my parents," I point out to them.

"You know that's not what we mean," Rose says gently, patronisingly.

Fed up of this conversation, and just wanting for it to be over, I reluctantly agree to go out with them. It should shut them up for a couple of hours, anyway.

Once at the bar, Rose sways off to some man in the crowd, leaving Alice and me alone at the bar.

"There's someone, isn't there?" Alice asks out of the blue.

"W-What?" I splutter.

"You have a crush on someone. Who is he? Or she?" Alice grins, looking at me expectantly. How she knows, I have no idea, but all I know is that it's impossible to keep a secret from her.

"It's a he, definitely," I giggle, sipping on my drink.

"What's his name? Age? Job?" Alice inquires.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'd guess 25 to 26, and he…he works at Starbucks…" I mumble, embarrassed about my lack of knowledge.

"You need to talk to him! When did you become shy?" Alice raises her eyebrows at me.

"Around him I'm just…ugh, pathetically shy! I've only ever placed my order, oogled a bit, then walked away!" I whine, drinking the rest of my drink.

"Tomorrow, you're going to get dressed in a super-hot outfit, and talk to him. Actually, no, you're going to _flirt_ with him!" Alice squeals. Oh god.

Rose returns to the bar, man who's drooling close behind her, and Alice quickly fills her in on my crush. Dammit. Alice can't keep a secret for shit, despite always knowing everyone's.

"Guys, this is Emmett, Emmett, this is Bella and Alice," Rose points us all out to the drooling, muscular man.

"Hey," Alice and I wave a little.

"Hello, Rosie has told me lots about you two," Emmett says politely.

"Really? Because, it looked more like she was telling you about her tongue," Alice giggles. I just nod in agreement.

Soon after Rose and Emmett leave, so I ask Alice is that means I can go.

"Only if you let me dress you tomorrow morning," Alice bargains with me.

"Fine," I huff.

Hopefully Starbucks guy will notice.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? Ideas who Starbucks guy might be? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick thanks to all the reviews! Can't believe the reviews for the first chapter, luv you all! :D**

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**10****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

Alice comes around to my apartment, nice and early… Going through my entire wardrobe, she deems I have no sexy clothes, which is why she bought her own. Personally, I think she's going overboard. Alice, however, doesn't listen.

In the end, Alice gives me a tight, dark blue skirt to wear, which falls midway between my thighs and knee, and a lose fitting white top, with a black and white pattern.

"Very hot," Alice nods, admiring her work.

"Why thank you," I chuckle, grabbing my leather jacket to leave. Maybe I'm a little excited to get to Starbucks. Sue me.

"I'll let you leave, then," Alice giggles, leaving my apartment at the same time as me.

I walk the short walk to Starbucks, a little bit cold after the frost from last night. I'm hoping for a white Christmas, as that would provide some really beautiful shots of New York.

When I walk in Starbucks, it's fairly quiet, though my heart jumps a little when I spot Starbucks guy behind the counter. Right, Alice told me that today I had to find out his name, as it wasn't acceptable to refer to him as 'Starbucks guy'.

"Hello," Starbucks guy greets me warmly, throwing me off a bit.

"Uh, hey," I mumble, then mentally kick myself for sounding nervous. "I'd like a hot chocolate and a cookie, please?"

"A different order?" Starbucks guy smirks, raising one of his perfect eyebrows at me. I think I just died a little.

"I thought it might be good to have a change," I smile at him.

"Well, you have been in here every day for the past…2 or 3 months," he chuckles.

"You have a problem with that?" I challenge.

"Not at all…I don't believe I ever got your name?" Starbucks guys replies. Thankfully, there's no one else waiting to be served, so we can continue our conversation.

"It's Bella, and yours?" Alice will be proud of me for finding out his name.

"Edward," he says, handing me my cookie. "Bella's a very appropriate name," Edward comments.

"And why would that be?" I ask, though I have a fairly good idea of what he's going to say.

"It means beautiful in Italian, though I'm sure you've heard that before. Though, you truly are beautiful," Edward says. I swoon a little bit.

"The first part, though not the second, I've heard before," I smile thankfully.

"Really? I'm surprised a woman like you doesn't have men falling at your feet on a daily basis," Edward says, giving me a look up and down. I'll have to remember to thank Alice tonight.

"You're one to talk," I reply, taking a moment to stare at his perfect face.

"I don't play for that team. Funnily enough I'd prefer women falling at my feet," Edward jokes. I laugh along with him, though it's cut short when I'm given my hot chocolate.

"I'm sure you have plenty of women at your feet," I tell him. I bet he has tonnes of admires, I mean, he's hardly unattractive.

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right woman to fall," he says.

I pick up my drink, and make a move over to a table. "I'll see you around, Edward," I call over my shoulder.

"Same time tomorrow morning?" he jokes.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy my company!" I shout over to him, smirking a little.

After I enjoy my hot chocolate and the view – that'd be Edward – I reluctantly leave. I wave a quick goodbye to Edward, and walk away with a skip in my step. Instead of going to Central Park or my apartment, I head straight to Alice and Jasper's place. Jasper has been Alice's boyfriend since forever – they were high school sweethearts.

Knocking on the door, I'm surprised when Jasper answers. I'm still pretty certain Alice will be here, waiting to hear everything that happened. I would speak to Rose, but I think she said she's got a photo-shoot all day today.

"Why hello there Bella," Jasper greets. "Are you wearing Alice's clothes?" he chuckles, looking at my outfit.

"It's a long story. Is she here?" I ask.

"I'm here! How did it go?!" Alice squeals, emerging from their bedroom.

"He's called Edward! And _he_ talked to _me_!" I shout, grinning widely.

Jasper looks completely confused by everything that's happening, so he shakes his head and walks off into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alice and I take a seat on her sofa and discuss the entire conversation.

"The outfit totally worked, then," Alice grins proudly, triumphantly.

"Yeah! I could see him checking me out," I blush a little, thinking back to the way he looked at me. He's just so perfect and dreamy…

"So did you find out his age? Get a date?" Alice asks, leaning forward as Jasper returns from the kitchen.

"Get a date with whom?" Jasper says, looking between Alice and I.

"Bella's got a crush on a guy called Edward who works at Starbucks!" Alice blurts. Once again, excellent at keeping secrets.

"Really?" Jasper looks almost as excited at Alice about this news. Oh god.

"Alice!" I whine, kicking her. "No, I didn't get a date with him. Or find out his age. But I reckon he's maybe a couple of years older than me."

After spending most of the day hanging out with Alice and Jasper, I finally return to my apartment. I'm a little shocked I didn't take any photographs today, though I suppose Rose might be right when she says I have taken too many of Central Park.

I relax in my apartment a bit, listening to some music, when I get a phone call. I don't recognise the number; it's not Rose or Alice.

"Hello?" I speak into my phone.

"Hello, this is Nelson Jones, Anthony Masen's PA. Is this Isabella Swan?" The voice replies. I'm more than a little shock. Anthony Masen is a famous musician and composer – my favourite composer, actually – and he is renowned for his secrecy. And his music, of course, but he's managed to be famous yet have almost no one – press included – to know who he is.

"Uh, yes, it is. How may I help you?" I respond professionally, trying to hold in the fangirl squeals.

"Anthony Masen is planning to release his image, and so would like a photographer to take some pictures of him in a photo shoot. He and I have both heard what an amazing photographer you are, and would very much like you to take the pictures," Nelson says.

"Really? Me?" My voice goes up a couple of octaves when I speak.

"Of course," Nelson replies, a hint of amusement in his voice. I get to meet Anthony Masen?!

"That'd be amazing! When?" I ask, not even trying to mask my excitement.

"The 18th of December," Nelson informs me.

"Ok, so a week tomorrow. Where will the photo shoot be held?" I ask. Nelson gives me all the details, including the time, and then we hang up.

I'm still pretty much in shock. I've loved everything about Anthony Masen, and have been immensely impressed at how he's managed to maintain privacy. I would why he now wants to tell the world who he is?

A bigger part of me, though, is wondering what he looks like. I've always imagined him to be older, and fairly relaxed. I can't wait.

Also, I really want to tell Alice and Rose, but neither can keep secrets, and I've been told I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Dammit.

I wonder how they heard about me? I'm completely honoured that they decided on me. It'll be a great boost to my career, to be the first photographer to photograph Anthony Masen.

It's going to be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Bella and Starbucks guy's - aka Edward - conversation? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**11****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Hmm…I think I'll have a hot chocolate again today," I tap my chin as I'm making my decision, causing Edward to chuckle.

"And a cookie?" he adds, smirking at me.

"Of course. I can't break all my traditions," I joke back. When he bends over to get me a cookie, I unashamedly stare at his ass. He has a _very_ nice ass.

"See something you like?" he asks as he stands back up, putting the cookie on a plate. I blush at being caught, tongue tied and not knowing what to say.

"Maybe," I mutter quietly, picking up a chocolate chip and nibbling on it.

"So, um, I'm on a break in a minute," Edward begins nervously, "and so I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to talk a bit more while you have your drink?"

"Really? I'd love that," I smile widely at him, still blushing.

Once my hot chocolate is made, Edward carries it over to a table, and sits opposite me.

This morning, Rose and Alice both ambushed me, stating that I _had_ to get a date with Edward. I still don't know why I told them about Edward. But, they said I've got to meet up with him not in Starbucks.

"What do you do for a job then, Bella?" Edward asks conversationally.

"I'm, uh, a photographer," I tell him.

"Wow, that must be pretty interesting," Edward grins.

"I suppose it is," I chuckle. "I've always loved taking pictures of things," I add. "You want some cookie?" I offer, breaking off a piece to give him.

"If you insist," he pretends to reluctantly take it, though I can see a gleam in his eyes. "My friend is a fitness freak who'd kill me if he saw me eating a cookie," Edward explains.

"I'd kill someone if they stopped me from eating a cookie," I joke. Both Alice and Rose are pretty into fitness, always trying to drag me to some gym. "You're hardly overweight, though."

"You're full of compliments, aren't you?" Edward teases, then proceeds to flex his muscular arm.

"How about, 'oh wow, you have so many muscles! You're so fit'," I put on a high pitched, more girly voice when I say this.

"You think I'm fit?" Edward questions, leaning forward.

"In the physical sense, yes," I say, but I'm lying. He's the most attractive man I've ever met.

"Why, thank you!" Edward does a mock bow.

"So, how old are you, Edward? If you don't mind me asking," I ask. I'm convinced he's only one or two years older than me, but once again Rose and Alice have insisted I ask. Just in case. Even if he's not the age I thought, it's not going to stop me wanting him.

"How old do you think I am?" Edward asks.

"I guessed 25 or 26, a couple years older than me," I tell him.

"Wait, so how old are you?" Edward looks a little shocked. Hopefully in a good way…

"I'm 24," Edward's face is still filled with shock. "Is that bad?"

"No, I just guessed you were about 20," Edward nods. Now _I'm_ shocked.

"Wow, I'm humbled you think I look so young," I tell him. Maybe it's because I'm small. I always get my age mistaken because of my height.

"I could say the same…" Edward mutters.

"Come on then, tell me your age. You know mine," I press, even more curious now.

"I'm…I'm 36," Edward admits looking down.

Not knowing what else to say, I blurt, "You look really good for 36." Edward quickly looks up at me, looking confused.

"But you…12 years…what?" Edward splutters. I laugh a little at him, but he just frowns at me.

"So?" I raise an eyebrow, wondering what his worry is about.

"I'm old," he says, stupidly.

"Old? You're only 36," I remind him.

"_Only_? That's still 12 years older than you," Edward exclaims.

"Why would it matter how much older you are than me?" I smirk, since he's pretty much given me proof that he likes me. That's why age is so important to him.

"Because…well, uh, you might not want to hang out with an older person?" Edward says, trying to grasp an excuse.

"I don't give a shit about age," I tell him firmly, trying to make him see. If he was 56, _then_ I'd have an issue with it, but he's only 12 years older. The way he's talking is making him seem older. And, no way does he look 36.

"Really?" Edward's voice is much higher than it should be, which makes me laugh.

"Of course," I tell him between laughs.

"If you don't 'give a shit about age', to use your words, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Edward asks, shocking me a bit.

"I'd love to." I'm excited already.

"Great. Should we exchange numbers?" Edward suggests.

I can't help but teasing him. "Are you sure you know how to work a phone? Since you didn't grow up with one?" Thankfully, Edward laughs along with me, though he did scowl a little bit.

Once we both have each other's number – Edward pointedly shows he can work his iPhone – we just continue talking about other small things. I get to know Edward, and we find that we share many common interests. Both of us have a love of reading and classical music. He even expressed an interest in Anthony Masen's work.

"I should probably get back to work," Edward says.

"Sorry, I don't want to get you fired," I apologise. I finished my drink and cookie long ago, so I dread to think how long we've been sitting here, just talking. He's just so easy to talk to.

"That doesn't matter," Edward says, standing up when I do.

"Why not? Do you not care about your job?" I ask, looking over at the other employees who seem annoyed at Edward's behaviour.

"Today's my last day," Edward tells me. What? No more morning Starbucks meetings?

"What?" I ask, a little sadder than I intended.

"I'm going to be…_busy_ in the next couple of weeks, with other things going on. This was only meant to be temporary, anyway," Edward explains, but he just confuses me more.

"Oh," I mutter.

"Don't be sad, beautiful Bella, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night, remember? And hopefully many times after that," Edward smiles, cupping my cheek. The simple touch sends shivers down my spine.

"Ok, I'll be counting down the hours," I promise him.

"See you tomorrow," Edward waves as I walk out of Starbucks. I can't think of when I'll be back here. Edward was my only incentive to go, anyway, and with him not there…

I slowly walk back to my apartment, not really knowing what to do. I feel too sad to be taking photographs, and with my photo shoot with Anthony Masen a week today, I need to prepare and make sure my camera is working fully.

Once all that is done, I suddenly realise I've got Alice and Rose _nothing_ yet for Christmas. Or Jasper. Or my parents. Basically, I've got no one's Christmas presents. And it's only two weeks 'til Christmas.

In the afternoon, I finally decide to brave the shops, as I'd like to get a new dress for my date with Edward tomorrow night anyway. I manically go around all the shops, as it seems everyone else has decided to do their Christmas shopping today. Maybe they all realised they'd forgotten presents like I had.

When I finally get home, I hide all the presents since my friends have a tendency to search my apartment to try and find them. I change the hiding place every year, just in case.

Alice soon calls, asking me to go over to her apartment, so that we can arrange our Christmas plans. Each year we celebrate Christmas together, but we change whose house we hold it at.

"Hello!" Rose exclaims, answering Alice's door and giving me a big hug.

"Someone's happy," I comment, stepping inside the apartment. I see the reason why when I spot Emmett sat next to Jasper on the sofa, laughing and joking about something.

"Bella! How did it go?" Alice asks, motioning for me to sit next to her on the other sofa, while Rose sits on Emmett's lap.

"He…he asked me on a date. Tomorrow night," I tell her, feeling myself smile widely as I tell her.

"That's awesome!" Alice says, grinning along with me.

"Did you find out his age?" Rose asks me.

"He's 36," I tell them. Rose looks a little shocked, Alice looks content, and both Jasper and Emmett look confused.

"But he's 12 years older than you!" Rose states, quite loudly.

"We've always said Bella was mature for her age," Alice says, standing up for me.

"I don't care about his age. He doesn't look it. And he's so sweet and kind to me," I tell Rose firmly, to make her see that this isn't up for discussion.

"Anyway, Christmas arrangements," Jasper says, ending the tension.

"I held it last year!" I say to everyone.

"And I held it the year before," Rose adds.

"So it's me and you then, huh?" Jasper asks, looking over to Alice.

"Yep, so if all come round at 9 in the morning, like we always do," Alice says to all of us.

"Even me?" Emmett asks.

"Of course. I want to spend Christmas with you…if that's what you'd like?" Rose actually looks nervous. That's an unusual trait for Rose.

"Definitely, babe," Emmett leans over and kisses Rose. I didn't realise they were this serious.

After that Alice and Rose demand _all_ the details from this morning, which means I also tell them about how Edward no longer works at Starbucks. They joke that Starbucks will probably go bankrupt since I'll stop going.

**Can't wait to see you tomorrow. It'll be nice to not have to wear that damn Starbucks uniform anymore ;D ~Edward**

I blush as I read the text, since I'm also excited about seeing him. Alice tries to sneak a glance at the text, but I keep it hidden from her.

**Wow, you can text? :O I don't know; I quite liked the uniform. Nice and tight ;) ~Bella**

I read over the text a few times, worried that I'm maybe being too forward, before just deciding to send it. Edward didn't seem embarrassed by my staring earlier.

**I could say the same about what you were wearing, temptress ~Edward**

It seems like Edward likes the forwardness.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the age difference? And their date? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	4. Chapter 4

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**12****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

All day Edward and I have been exchanging flirty texts, making me more and more anxious to see him again. It was weird to wake up this morning, and not go to Starbucks to see Edward. I had to make my own coffee.

Edward said he'll pick me up from my place at 8 pm, so I begin getting ready at 6 pm. I put on the new dress I bought yesterday – dark blue that hugs my curves in all the right ways – and apply a small amount of make-up. In truth, I don't have much make-up; just some mascara and lipstick, mainly.

Once I'm satisfied with the way I look, I slip on my blue ballet pumps and grab my black, small bag. Chucking my phone, purse and keys into the bag, I pace the apartment as I wait for Edward. I can't wait to see him.

The knocking on the door both startles me and calms me as I realise it's Edward on the other side. It's strange to go from seeing someone every day to having to wait around to see them.

"Hey Edward," I grin, eyes roaming over his body when I open the door. Wearing a dark grey suit with a skinning black tie, he looks to die for. His usually wild and messy hair has been slightly tamed, but it still retains some of its disarray.

"Bella, you look…beautiful, and flawless," Edward replies, his eyes travelling over my body as my eyes were doing to his just moments ago. I blush under his gaze.

Edward takes my hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. My legs turn to goo just a little.

Keeping hold of my hand he leads me down to his car, a black, sleek, expensive looking Mercedes. A part of me wonders where he got the money to afford a car like this.

"Nice car," I comment, relaxing back in the passenger seat.

"It's like my child," he chuckles, driving us through town. I have no idea where we're headed.

After a 10 minute drive we arrive at a small restaurant. It looks warm and cosy. Just like Edward.

Edward opens my car door for me, taking my hand and walking us to the entrance. A short conversation with the waiter, and we're being lead over to our table, in the more secluded section of the restaurant.

"This place is amazing, Edward," I tell him, taking in the whole of the restaurant.

When we order our drinks Edward suggests a red wine I should try, so I settle with that. He seems like a man who would know his wines. Personally, I can't usually taste the difference.

"Been to Starbucks today?" Edward smirks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I haven't, actually," I tell him, watching as he holds my hand across the table.

"Would that have to do with a certain employee leaving?" Edward queries, looking confident.

"It was more because I thought I needed to stop my daily cookie intake," I reply, smirking as the cocky grin vanishes.

"I'm hurt, sweetheart," Edward puts his free hand on his heart, feigning hurt.

Our drinks arrive and we order our food, both of us going for pasta dishes.

"What do you think of the wine?" Edward asks, looking at my half empty wine glass.

I pick up the glass, sniffing the wine a bit, trying to make it look like I know what I'm doing. "It's great," I reply, making Edward chuckle.

"Not such a wine expert?" Edward grins.

"Not so much," I giggle, sipping the wine again. It's quite nice, I guess.

We talk less when the main course arrives, though I try to remind myself to eat the food, not inhale it. I'm pretty starved, so that only works for all of five minutes.

"Shame, I was hoping I could eat your leftovers," Edward glances at my empty plate.

"I have a big appetite," I pat my stomach, leaning against the back of my chair.

"Any room left for dessert?" Edward asks.

"Of course!" I _always_ have room for dessert.

To be all romantic, we order a large piece of chocolate cake to share. Edward grabs a fork and gets a bit of cake, feeding it too me. The food is orgasmic on its own, but coupled with Edward's dark eyes as he feeds me, leaves me a gooey mess. Just like the chocolate cake.

"This cake is delicious," Edward grins devilishly, licking his lips. I think my mouth is hanging open right now.

"Orgasmic," I agree, nodding.

"Orgasmic?" Edward asks, looking down between the cake and me. "You're easily to please," he flirts.

"I bet you are, too," I tease him.

"Just you wait, sweetheart," Edward promises.

"Wait how long, exactly?" I chuckle nervously, wanting him now.

"I'm sorry, I don't put out on the first date," Edward states, winking at me. "But I don't see anything wrong with making out," he adds. I whimper. I'm pretty sure Edward hears.

"To my house?" I suggest. Edward laughs at my forwardness, but doesn't disagree.

On the journey back to my apartment, though, Edward seems to become nervous. Maybe I'm being a little too forward?

When we reach my apartment, I unlock the door, preparing myself for Edward to make up some excuse to have to go home. However, he follows me inside, pacing a little.

"Um, Bella, there's, uh, something I need to tell you." His hands are tugging on his hair, further messing it up.

"You can tell me anything," I walk over and take his hand, hoping to reassure or calm him in some way. It seems to work, just a little.

"I…I have a daughter," Edward admits, looking straight at me.

"And?" I ask. He wasn't really getting so nervous about this, was he?

"You…don't you want to run? Leave while you can?" Edward chuckles humourlessly.

"Why would I?" I'm completely confused by his behaviour.

"You're 24; you wouldn't want to be tied down to an older man with an 8 year old daughter!" Edward stresses, resuming his pacing.

"What's her name?" I ignore what he previously said. Clearly he doesn't know me well enough yet.

"It's Nicola, she's my angel, my world," Edward sighs happily.

"What about her…" I trail off, not wanting to ask too personal questions.

"She said she didn't want kids, and left just after her birth. Tanya didn't want to be tied down, and since she left 7 years ago she hasn't once tried to contact me," Edward mutters bitterly.

"It's ok, I'm sure Nicola is loved more than enough by you," I smile at Edward, his love for his daughter being shown.

"You really aren't going to leave?" Edward confirms, taking both my hands in his.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," I promise him.

Seemingly liking my answers, he leans down and kisses me gently at first, before deepening the kiss. This man tastes like heaven, _is_ heaven, and I'm still a little bemused as to why he'd want me.

I know already I'm never going to want to let him go.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the revelation of Edward's daughter? :D That man's full of surprises!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**13****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

In the day following my amazing date with Edward, I once again feel weird not going to Starbucks. I'm glad Edward felt like he could tell me about his daughter, who I can picture having the same messy, bronze coloured hair.

Tanya though…Edward opened up a bit more about her, saying how they were planning on getting married. Apparently she didn't want to be 'tied down'. Personally, I think she's crazy for wanting to leave Edward. I've only been speaking to him for the past couple of days, and already I don't want to let him go.

**My place. Now. Well, mine **_**and**_** Jasper's place. Big news to tell you! ~Alice xoxoxoxoxo**

I can practically here her squealing voice along with the text. Oh Alice. Last time she madly called both Rose and I over for big news was because there was a sale on at Macys. That was _not_ a fun day.

As I'm walking along the corridor to Alice and Jasper's, I spot Rose and Emmett, so I pick up my pace to catch up with them.

"Any idea what the news is?" Rose asks. I look down and notice her and Emmett's hands are entwined. They are a pretty cute couple.

"It better not be another sale at Macys," I groan, knocking on the door.

An overly excited – even more than usual – Alice opens the door, ushering us in and sitting us down. Literally. She quite forcefully pushes us into our seats. What a nice hostess.

"What's the news then?" Rose bravely asks.

"Jasper, get in here!" Alice screeches, bouncing on her toes. When Jasper enters the room, he wraps his arm around Alice, calming her slightly.

"We've got an announcement to make," Jasper says, taking Alice's hand – her left hand – and turning it around. A large diamond dwarfs Alice's hand.

"Oh my god!" Rose squeals, jumping up to hug them.

"You're getting married!" I shout, joining the hug huddle.

"That's not all," Jasper grins, looking close to tears, as we all step back.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice places her hands lovingly on her stomach.

"Wait, so did you only propose because she's pregnant?" Rose puts her hand on her hip as she directs her question at Jasper.

"No! I proposed last night and then after I did Alice told me she was pregnant," Jasper replies quickly.

"It's true, that did happen," Alice confirms because Rose looks a little suspicious still.

"I'm happy for you guys. Have you decided on a date yet?" Emmett asks. We all take our seats again after hugging once more.

"Um, about that," Jasper starts nervously. "Alice?" he turns to her, making her answer.

"We've both said that we'd quite like a winter wedding," Alice says. We all nod along, since that sounds quite nice. "But we've also both said that we want to be married _before_ we have our child," Alice finishes.

What's so bad about that?

Oh. Oooooh. I see now.

"Are you saying you want to get married _this_ winter?" I confirm. Emmett only looks shocked after I say this.

"Um, maybe," Alice says, snuggling into Jasper to hide.

"_This_ winter? But that only gives us, like, a month at best to prepare!" Rose exclaims.

"Actually, we want to get married on the 24th…" Jasper trails off.

"Of January?" Rose asks hopefully.

"No, December," Jasper clarifies.

The 24th of December!? But that's only 11 days away! They'll never be able to plan an entire wedding in 11 days.

"Really?" Emmett asks.

"Definitely," Alice and Jasper reply together, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

The rest of the afternoon is spent calling up any venues we can think of, trying to book a place for Christmas Eve. It seems as though everywhere is booked up, due to Christmas Eve and the fact there's such short notice.

Finally, after thinking of every place imaginable, Alice and Jasper manage to book The Lake House Inn from 19th of December to 28th December, meaning we'll be spending Christmas at the hotel. The only reason they can afford it is because Jasper is one of the main editors for a sports magazine. And Alice and he save most of their money. Well, Alice doesn't. She shops. Jasper's better with money, though.

After the Inn is booked, everyone becomes a little more relaxed. Wedding invitees are written down, colours schemes are discuss, and talk about dresses. Alice wants to get most of it sorted before we leave on the 19th, stating point blank that we're to have to not do any work , since there's so much to plan.

"I can't do anything on the 18th," I tell Alice before she makes me, or books us in for something.

"Awww, but we were gonna have a girly spa day," Alice pouts.

"No can do," I tell her, not falling for the pout, like usual.

"How come?" Rose asks.

"Just…work stuff," I reply vaguely, since I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

"Work stuff? That's a bit vague. Is it really more important than my wedding?" Yes, actually, it is.

"Yes, we can do spa day in the evening or next morning," I compromise.

"Fine," Alice huffs, crossing her arms and pouting.

**14****h**** December 2012**

Right now, Rose and I have been dragged along to a florist. Alice decided that the most important thing to start with in organising her wedding was flowers.

"What about these?" Alice asks, picking up some pink ones.

"Too pink," I screw my nose at the colour, wandering around the shop.

"You said that about the others!" Alice whines, putting the flowers back down.

"That's because they were hot pink," I shudder at Alice's initial want for a pink wedding. Jasper soon talked her out of that. "How about these?" I suggest, holding up some blue flowers. I think they'd fit well with a winter wedding.

"They are quite nice," Rose nods in agreement.

"Oooh! We can have a blue and white theme! And the bridesmaid dresses can be blue! It's going to be perfect! I love you Bella!" Alice squeals, rushing over and hugging me.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for the 18th?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes!" Alice continues hugging me – Rose joins in soon enough – and then starts crying. She's a bit hormonal.

After ordering the flowers, we move on to the next shop. Bridesmaid dresses. This is probably worse than the flowers, actually.

We're in a shop specific for bridesmaid dresses, but most of them are frilly, puffy or pink. Or all three. Either way, we go to about four different shops before we finally find one with suitable dresses.

"This one!" Alice exclaims, throwing two dresses and Rose and me. I guess she wants us to try on this one, then.

Disappearing into separate changing rooms, I slip off my clothes and put on the dress. Of course it has an awkward zip on the back, which I can't do up myself.

"Um, Alice? Could you do the zip?" I step out of the changing room, just as she's doing the zip up on Rose's dress. Rose looks absolutely amazing, and it suddenly hits me that she's a model. So while she'll be gracefully walking down the aisle, looking beautiful, I'll be tripping, falling, and not looking beautiful when walking down the aisle.

"Bella! Wow, blue is definitely your colour," Alice quickly does up the zip, ushering me over to the mirrors to have a look. I stand next to Rose – who's tall as hell – and look at myself in the dress.

The dark blue emphasizes the paleness of my skin, but not in a bad way. The top part of the dress is tight to my body, showing my curves, then it flows out at the bottom, just showing the bottoms of my legs. The straps are quite wide, and the dress is fairly low cut.

"How have you kept those curves hidden, girl?" Rose puts her hands on her hips, staring at my reflection.

"Because I never knew I had them?" I mutter, smoothing down the dress.

"If you were taller you'd be a great model," Rose compliments.

"Thanks. I'll just ignore the small jibe," I chuckle. "You look great too," I tell her.

"These are the dresses then?" Alice asks us both. We both nod in agreement.

Once the dresses are bought, we thankfully take a lunch break. My feet are already aching from all the shopping. How Alice can do this almost daily, I'll never know.

In the afternoon we look for shoes to go with the bridesmaid dresses, though we don't end up finding anything. Personally, I'd rather we avoided high heels, but Rose and Alice both agree that I need the extra height.

I collapse down on my bed when I'm finally allowed home, and I very nearly fall asleep straight away. It is only 8 at night, but shopping is tiring. Especially with Alice.

**How are you today, beautiful? I can't wait to see you again :) ~Edward xxx**

I smile like a giddy teenager when I read Edward's text, overjoyed and happy. He text! He put kisses!

**Good, well, exhausted. I had to go shopping with my friend! I miss you :( ~Bella xxxx**

I put four kisses, just because. I really do miss him. I'm not sure how I'll cope when I have to leave for The Lake House Inn.

**You free right now? Or too tired? ~Edward xxxxx**

I think I squeal when I read the text. I know for certain there's no hesitation in my reply, though.

**Never too tired! Come round! You can tuck me in ;) ~Bella xxxxxx**

I don't get any reply, so I presume he's driving over right now. That's good. I can't wait to see him, my tiredness suddenly leaving me.

**Only if I can tuck myself in too ;) ~Edward xxxxxxx**

I definitely squeal after that text, getting off my bed and scrambling into the living, so that when Edward does arrive I can answer the door faster.

I launch myself at the door when there's a knocking. Wrenching the door open, I see Edward's body. But in place of his head are flowers.

"Here," he hands me the flowers, gently kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I blush, admiring the flowers. No one's ever given me flowers before.

I tell Edward to make himself at home while I find a large glass from the kitchen to put the flowers in.

"Don't you have a vase?" Edward chuckles when I place the glass on the coffee table.

"No, I don't get given flowers," I shrug, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Never?" Edward asks.

"Never," I tell him, leaning over to give him a proper kiss. He pulls me into his lap as we deepen the kiss.

"Clearly you haven't dated the right men," Edward comments, kissing my neck.

"So, does that mean we're…you know…dating?" I ask. His lips detach from my neck so that he can look me in the eyes.

"I'd like to. I'd really like to be able to call you mine. My girl. My girlfriend," Edward nuzzles his nose against mine.

"I'd love that," I grin, kissing him deeply once again.

"There's something else," Edward says, pulling away a little.

"Hmm?" I ask, kissing his cheek. I can't seem to keep my lips off him.

"Nicola has been…well, pestering me to meet you," Edward says. I feel my eyes well a little.

"You…you want me to meet your daughter?" I ask, willing the tears not to spill.

"Yes, of course," Edward replies.

"Definitely," I tell him. "I'm honoured."

"Why are you crying?" he asks, brushing away some of the tears.

"Because that's a big step," I admit to him.

"It's a step I want to take. I plan on keeping you for a while," Edward declares.

"As long as you'll have me," I reply sincerely.

"A very long time then," Edward agrees, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the wedding? Pregnancy? Bella meeting Edward's daughter soon? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	6. Chapter 6

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**15****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

I wake up the next morning, my limbs entwined with Edward's. Yes, he spent the night, though all we did was kiss. Still, it's nice to wake up and smell Edward's manly scent. It fills the whole room.

I roll over a little and place a tender kiss on his cheek. His lips twitch, almost smiling, but he keeps his eyes closed. I kiss along his face, along to his ear. Nibbling a bit on his earlobe, I keep watching his face.

"I know you're awake," I whisper into his ear. Edward's eyes slowly roam over my body, taking in my morning appearance.

His arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer so that he can give me a proper good morning kiss.

"What are your plans for today?" Edward asks, hugging me as we stay snuggled in bed.

"Staying in bed all day?" I suggest hopefully. Edward chuckles at my suggestion, rolling his eyes and kissing his cheek.

"As much as I'd love that," Edward winks. "I have a daughter that I need to pick up from my parent's. Would you, um, would you like to meet her? Today?" Edward suggests nervously.

"Of course! If Nicola would be ok with that," I smile, feeling my eyes get teary once again.

"Yeah. If I go and pick her up, then you could come round a little later? Just so I can explain to her what's happening," Edward says, his hand slipping down to rest on my hip.

"I'm good with that," I lean over to give him another kiss. He really is amazing.

After making out in bed for another half an hour, Edward reluctantly has to leave. Though, with a promise to see me later, it's not so bad.

I take a quick shower once Edward's leave, spend about half an hour choosing an appropriate outfit, then finally getting dressed. I also plan to buy a small present for Nicola – I remember Edward saying she had a love of reading, despite her fairly young age.

Alice calls me, trying to make me do more wedding related things, but when I tell her I'm meeting Edward's daughter everything suddenly becomes less important. I thank her before rushing out to buy Nicola a book.

I wander around the children's section in Waterstones, but a lot of the books seem a bit too childish. In the end, I settle on Peter Pan – a classic. Surely most children would love Peter Pan?

**Nicola can't wait to meet you :D Can you come round now? ~Edward xxxx**

I'm thrilled that she wants to meet me; since a part of me was scared she wouldn't want to. I'm glad she seems to share my enthusiasm.

**Of course! Can't wait too :D ~Bella xxxxx**

Edward texts me his address, so I quickly get in my car and head over to his house. It's in a more family suited area of town, with a white picket fence. Behind the fence there's a large, two story Victorian house, a small porch in front. It looks like the perfect family home.

I knock on the front door, and hear footsteps running downstairs, thumping loudly. The front door is opened by Edward, who greets me with a quick chaste kiss.

"Hey," Edward smiles, looking a little flustered.

"You have a beautiful house," I compliment as he welcomes me inside. The inside is just as beautiful as the outside.

"She's waiting, not so patiently, in the living room," Edward chuckles, leading me into a living room.

In the living room there are two, fairly large sofa's, and a large TV. Littered around the floor are some teddies, a toy train and colouring books.

"I thought I told you to tidy up in here," Edward frowns in mock seriousness. Nicola looks up at her father, a pout on her face. Edward's frown instantly vanishes.

Nicola looks a lot like her father, with long, slight crazy, bronze hair, and the same emerald coloured eyes.

Edward picks up his daughter with ease, swinging her around a bit before holding her steadily in his arms.

"Now, Nic, I want you to meet someone very special to me," Edward says to his daughter.

"Is this Bella?" she asks, peeking out at me behind Edward's arms.

"Yep, why don't you go and say hello?" Edward suggests, putting Nicola back down on the ground.

"Hello Bella, my name's Nicola Cullen, and I'm 8 and a half years old," Nicola announces, holding her hand out for me to shake. I crouch down to her level, and take her small hand in my own.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you, Nicola," I grin at her as she beams back at me. "I thought you might like a little present," I grab the book from my bag and hand it to her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squeals happily, throwing her little arms around my neck.

"I take it you like it then?" I giggle.

"I love reading! Daddy says I read too much though," Nicola pouts, looking up at Edward. I do too, and see him hurriedly wiping away at his eyes.

"You can never read too much," I tell her. She nods quickly in agreement.

"I feel like you two are working against me," Edward says, mocking hurt.

"Bella's cool. I like her," Nicola declares.

"I think you're cool too," I say, standing up again because the crouching was hurting my back.

"Hey Nic, think you could go put the book in your room for a minute?" Edward asks. Nicola nods, running upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she's out of the room Edward's arms are around me, kissing me.

"That went well," I nod happily. I'd been more nervous about this than I thought.

"It went perfectly. You didn't have to get her anything, I already spoil her enough," Edward chuckles.

"I wanted to," I tell him honestly. "I'm glad she likes me."

"I'm glad too. This is the first time I've introduced her to a new woman," Edward comments.

"Really?" I ask incredulously.

"Yep. I haven't really been in a serious relationship since…well, you know when," Edward admits. Wow. I'm shocked no one managed to snap him up earlier. Not that I'm complaining.

"I'm glad I'm the first one," I give him one last kiss before Nicola returns.

When Nicola returns she tells me all about her friends, her favourite teddy, and her favourite book at the moment. Edward cooks us lunch, toasted sandwiches, which both Nicola and I eagerly wolf down. It seems we share a large appetite.

Nicola gets a little upset when I have to leave at the end of the day, but I promise her I'll visit again. That little girl has already captured my heart in one day, her father not far behind. She's just so much more mature for her age, though still likes to have fun and pull pranks on her father. Which I may or may not help her with.

"Thank you for today," Edward tells me as we're standing on the front porch.

"Thank _you_. Your daughter is…amazing," I tell him.

"I'll tell her that, she'll love to hear that," Edward chuckles.

"See you soon, hopefully?" I kiss his cheek, not wanting to leave just yet.

"How about the 18th?" Edward suggests.

"Oh, I'm busy that day. Doing a photo-shoot, the day before I can do, though?" I offer.

"Uh, yeah, I'll, um, text you," Edward mumbles. Did I say something wrong?

"Bye, see you soon," I kiss him properly, but it still feels like something's off.

"Bye, Bella," Edward says, watching me as I drive away.

I hope everything's ok.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella meeting Edward's daughter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	7. Chapter 7

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**18****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

For the past few days, Edward's been ignoring me. To begin with, it was just shorter replies to my texts – he claimed he was busy – but now he just doesn't reply.

I go over and over in my head, trying to think of something I did wrong. Were we moving too fast? Too slow? Did Nicola not actually like me?

I haven't asked Edward, I haven't had the courage. Instead, I've just been immersing myself in wedding plans and photo-shoot plans. Alice now has almost everything sorted, and is having her final dress fitting today. We're going to drive down to The Lake House Inn fairly early tomorrow morning, and then Rose, Alice and I are going to have our spa day.

I consider texting Edward again, but then I'm not sure if I could bear not having him reply again. I just want to know what's wrong, so we can make things right again.

Maybe Edward just doesn't like me anymore?

**I don't care that you have become so pissed and started ignoring me, I just want to know **_**why**_**? I thought we had something, some special, but clearly I was wrong. I even met your daughter who, by the way, I adore. Is it because she doesn't like me? Or is it because you don't like me? Please, Edward, just tell me what I've done wrong ~Bella**

I hurriedly type out the text, channelling all my anger and upset from the past few days into it. Of course I was lying in the first part of the text, but I haven't resorted to begging for him back. Yet.

Was it because of the age difference? Does he think I'm too immature?

I don't receive any reply, not even an hour later, so I decide to just try and forget him for today. My focus today is on the photo-shoot, and meeting Anthony Masen.

I drive over to the building his agent suggested, and park just outside. I haven't actually spoken to Anthony yet, only his PA, Nelson Jones. He seems nice enough, though.

I walk into the building, carrying all my equipment. Most of it is in my rucksack, but I choose to carry my camera separately to make sure it stays safe.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan," A man greets me.

"Hello. And it's just Bella," I shake his hand in greeting.

"I'm Nelson, Anthony Masen's PA. I'll show you through to the room where most of the photo-shoot will be taking place." I nod and follow Nelson throughout the large, quite formal building.

After a five minute walk we arrive at a room, completely bare except for a piano in the middle.

"Do you like the room?" Nelson asks as I drop my bag on the floor.

"It's perfect," I smile and nod, surveying the room. I think at least one picture in black and white would work perfectly.

"Is there anything else you need?" Nelson offers, gesturing to the space.

"Umm…" I tap my chin while I think about it, "a table to set up my laptop, but I think that's it."

Nelson walks out of the room to get the table, so I crouch down to the floor and set up my laptop and camera. I brought my laptop so that I can show the people their photographs on a screen larger than the one on my camera.

Re-entering the room with two men behind him, carrying a table, Nelson tells them where to set it up. I place my laptop on the large wooden table and my camera down next to it.

"Have you heard any of Anthony's music?" Nelson asks, making conversation.

"Yes, I have, actually. I'm quite a big fan of him, truthfully," I admit, getting more excited about meeting him.

I've _almost_ forgotten all about Edward.

"I bet you're excited to finally see what he looks like, then," Nelson chuckles.

"You bet I am!" I chuckle along with him.

"I'll go see where the star is," Nelson jokes, leaving the room again. Not being able to stop myself, I check my phone.

When I see I have a new text, my stomach does a small flip, but falls again when I see it's from Rose.

**Please save me from this living hell! Alice is **_**convinced**_** that she looks fat in the dress. I've tried telling her she's only a few days pregnant, but she won't listen! Help! ~Rose**

I chuckle at Rose's text, which lightens my mood slightly.

**Sorry, I'm fully booked today. Shame, though, it sounds like fun ;) ~Bella**

I put my phone back in my bag, and start sorting out the settings on my camera. I hear the door creak open, and look up quickly to see if it's Anthony.

"He said he'll be along in a few minutes. I think he's a bit nervous, he's pacing a lot," Nelson tells me, walking into the room.

"That's ok. I don't bite," I chuckle, changing the lens on my camera. It doesn't need to be the same as when I take photographs of New York's Central Park.

After another five minutes, I start getting a little impatient. I check my watch, tempted to go to his dressing room and drag him into the room. Instead, I just check my phone repeated, hoping Edward's text back.

He hasn't.

Another five minutes later, there's a timid knock on the door. Nelson goes to answer it, while I focus my attention on the laptop. Suddenly _I'm_ nervous.

"There you are! I was starting to think you weren't going to come," Nelson says, presumably hugging him and patting his back.

I choose this moment to look up, sucking in a breath when I do. Clearly Anthony hadn't arrived yet.

"Edward, what are _you_ doing here?" I ask, unable to keep the shock out of my voice. Does he know Anthony?

"How do you know he's called Edward?" Nelson asks, looking nervous.

What on earth is going on here?

"Because that's his name?" I look between the both of them. Nelson looks confused, Edward looks in pain. Again, what?

"No, this is-" Nelson begins, but Edward stops him.

"Bella, I think we should speak," Edward suggests.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to speak, huh? What if I don't want to? What if I just want to get on with my damn job!?" I rant, placing my hand on my hip and showing him how upset and annoyed I am.

"Your 'damn job' is to photograph me!" Edward points to himself.

"No, it's to photograph Anthony Masen!" I shout back.

"I'm Anthony Masen!" Edward declares in a shout.

"What?" My voice is barely above a whisper. He can't be serious.

"I'm sorry; I had to lie to you about it. No one was supposed to know. Hence the big secret," Edward attempts to walk closer to me, but I back away.

"Is that the only reason you got close to me? So that after the photo-shoot, I wouldn't reveal your true name?" My voice wavers as I try to stay strong, but inside I feel sick. Upset. Hurt. Betrayed.

"What? No, Bella, no! You've got to believe me!" Edward or Anthony, whatever the hell his real name is, says.

"How am I supposed to believe you? Everything between us, it's just been a lie!" I try to run out of the room, tears streaming down my face, but he stops me. He wraps his arms around me, stopping me from moving. I try to fight against him, but he's too much stronger.

"Nothing has been a lie, sweetheart," Edward coos softly.

"Don't call me sweetheart! Don't call me _anything_. Just leave me alone," I protest.

"I can't just leave you alone. You're too much to me," he tells me, his voice still soft.

"Too much? So, how come, if I mean so much to you, you've been ignoring me these past few days?" I finally push his arms off me. When I look around the room, I vaguely notice that Nelson has left and has shut the door.

"Because…because after you met Nic, you confirmed to me that you were the one holding the photo-shoot. I didn't know how you'd react," Edward mumbles, sitting down in defeat on the piano bench.

"You didn't know before? How _couldn't_ you know before? Isabella Swan isn't a common name!" I shout, pacing the room and getting frustrated.

"I didn't want it to be you!" Edward or Anthony huffs.

"You didn't want me to know about you _other life_? Your famous life? Scared a younger girl would tarnish your image?" I say snidely, just feeling angry now.

"No! I wanted to tell you in my own time. You said you were fine about the age, and I don't even have an image!" Edward gets up and walks over to me, obviously sensing I was about to try and run off again.

"What's your real name? Edward Cullen or Anthony Masen?" I ask, wondering if he ever told me anything true about himself.

"Both," Edward replies simply.

"How can it be both!?" I huff. He can't even answer that simple question honestly.

There's a small smirk on his face, which annoys me no end. "Both, because my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward is my first name, Anthony and Masen are my middle names, and Cullen is my surname," he explains to me. Oh. I'd feel bad if he wasn't still smirking.

"Anything else you've lied about?" I ask, eyeing the doorway. Maybe if I can distract Edward I can leave? Though, I don't want to leave my camera. I could always quickly grab it on the way.

"Technically, I've lied about nothing. I just haven't been completely truthful," Edward points out.

"Can I go now? I've listened to your reasoning," I ask him.

"Don't you want to do your 'damn job'?" Edward asks, a full smirk now on his face.

Not wanting to give him power, and since I'm still pretty angry at him, I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Sure, _Anthony_, if you'd like to take a seat at the piano," I instruct him, still smiling.

"You can call me Edward," he says, walking over to the piano bench.

"But I'm not supposed to know you're called Edward, am I?" I walk over and pick up my camera, getting ready to take pictures.

"Please, just call me Edward," he sighs, placing his hands on the keys.

I take a couple of shots of him, but they aren't right. It's clear he's not playing, and he doesn't look at all interested in the piano.

"Do you have any music? So that you could actually play?" I suggest. Edward walks over to his bag and pulls out some complicated music, before sitting down at the piano again.

He begins actually playing – which is even better in real life than on a CD – and soon I begin to take more photographs. Now, he looks completely intrigued by everything, genuinely looking lost in the music. I take a good shot that I think would look brilliant in black and white.

After half an hour of taking photographs of him, Nelson walks back in. He watches me work for a few moments, before calling me over for a word.

"I see you and Edward made up then?" Nelson asks.

"I didn't realise I was that good an actress," I reply dryly.

"What went on between you two?" Nelson glances over at Edward.

"It's an incredibly long story," I sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"How about we do some shots of Edward just standing next to the piano, so people get to see his full profile?" Nelson says louder, so that Edward can hear this part of our conversation.

"How about that Edward?" I turn to him and put on another fake smile.

"Whatever," he waves his hand, standing up from the piano bench.

He stands next to the piano, though he's slouching and looks sullen. I take a couple of photographs, but soon I give up.

"Could you stand a little straighter?" Edward straightens his posture slightly. "And could you manage a smile?" I ask hopefully.

"What if I don't feel like smiling?" Edward replies, looking up at me.

"Fake it."

Edward decides to act mature, and grin widely and quite clearly fake. Just to spite him, I take a couple of shots of his ridiculous grin.

"Now how about a proper smile," I sigh, putting down my camera.

"No," Edward states simply.

"How old are you, 5?" I snap, getting fed up of this.

"Sorry, _mum_," Edward glares over at me.

"Both of you, stop! You need to talk, properly talk, and sort things out!" Nelson strides over to the door. "I'm going to lock this, and only when you have both made up will I unlock it." With that, he closes the door, and I hear a key sound on the other side.

It's just Edward and me, now then.

I sit on the floor, since there's no other seat, and lean against the wall. Maybe if we're quiet Nelson will think we've made up?

"Are we just going to sit here in silence?" Edward asks, looking down at me.

"What else do you suggest?" I mutter.

"Hmmm, I don't know, talk, maybe?" Edward says sarcastically.

"About what? We'll just argue again. I give up," I whine.

"You give up?" Edward asks, actually sounding upset.

"Wasn't that fairly obvious before?" I look up at him, and am surprised to see tears in his eyes. My heart breaks a little.

"No. I get I messed up, I should of told you, but we can't be over?" Edward walks over, sitting down in front of me.

"You ignored me for days, yet you're the one begging _me_ to get back together?" I clarify.

"I never wanted us to break up," he whispers, taking my hands in his.

"Then why did you ignore me?" I mutter, as tears fill my own eyes.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react," Edward says, leaning forward a bit. "I've…I've seen you every day for the past 3 months in Starbucks, and made sure I was the one who served you. Pathetically, though, I could never get enough courage to actually speak to you. That one day, I couldn't resist from greeting you. And then we went on a date, and you were even more perfect than I'd imagined. I still can't believe you agreed to go on a date with me," Edward admits to me, brushing away a couple of tears.

"You want to know the reason I've been going to Starbucks? You. I haven't been since you quit. And do you want to know who was queuing up at midnight, to buy your new album as soon as it was released? I was," I lean into his touch, but a part of me is still angry.

"Please, Bella, give me another chance," Edward begs, noticing my struggle to decide. "I'll give you a signed album," he jokes, leaning closer to me.

"Edward," I sigh, leaning in to him and meeting his lips with mine. I would never be able to stay away from this man.

Yes, it may now take me a bit longer to trust him, but clearly he's pinned for me almost as long as I've pinned for him.

"Bella," Edward begins, kissing me cheek. "Spend the day with me and Nic tomorrow, so I can show you how sorry I am," Edward pleads, kissing me again.

"I can't," I start, but Edward stops me.

"Please, Bella, don't give up on me, not yet," Edward whimpers a little.

"Calm down," I 'shh' him, smiling at his actions. "I'm going to The Lake House Inn, my friend's getting married on Christmas Eve," I explain to him. He instantly relaxes. "You and Nicola could, um, come with me, if you'd like? Alice and Jasper booked the whole east wedding wing," I offer.

"Are you sure?" he confirms, looking elated.

"I'm sure. Alice wants to meet you, anyway," I giggle, kissing him again.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking, and finally get round to take more pictures. Nelson eventually unlocks the door, happy to see that Edward and I have made up.

On the way home, I stop off at Edward's house to see Nicola again. I've missed her a lot.

"Bella!" Nicola squeals, holding her arms so that I'll pick her up. I do just that, swinging her around in my arms. She giggles with glee.

"I've missed you," I tell her, placing her back down on the ground.

"I did too. And daddy did, he just didn't want to admit it," Nicola tells me.

"You're too perceptive, Nic," Edward rolls his eyes, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"You love her, don't you?" Nicola says to Edward. Oh god.

"Um, how about you go colour? In the living room?" Edward says. Nicola quickly, and quite wisely, runs into the living room. "About what she said…" Edward begins.

"I love you too," I admit to him.

"You…really?" Edward grins, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward leans down, pressing his lips to mine.

"Daddy, where's the…ew, no kissy kissy!" Nicola shouts, putting her hands in front of her eyes.

"Whatever, Nic, you're happy really," Edward chuckles, picking up Nicola.

We all hug in a big huddle, full of giggles and laughter. I love both Edward and Nicola.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the super long chapter?! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	8. Chapter 8

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**19****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

Having spent the night at Edward's house, I wake up to him peppering soft kisses along my shoulder and collarbone, moving up and up until he reaches my ear.

"Bella," he coos, "time to wake up, beautiful." His lips move across my skin to my neck as I slowly open my eyes to see his handsome face.

"Hey," I smile happily, turning around to face him properly.

"You're adorable after you've just woken up," Edward chuckles, kissing my nose.

"You're extra kissy when you've just woken up," I reply, sitting up a bit so that I can stretch.

"Daddy! Bella! Come on, get up, we need to get going!" Nicola shouts, bursting into the room and jumping up and down on the bed.

"We're getting up, Nic," Edward smiles, grabbing his daughter and tickling her.

"We're gonna be late, daddy!" Nicola giggles, wriggling away from Edward.

After sending Nicola away, Edward and I finally get dressed, and grab his bag with his clothes and everything in. I called Alice last night, who said it was more than ok that Edward and Nicola came too. Also, all my stuff at home was already packed, so we just need to pick it up on the way.

Loading everything into the car, I strap Nicola into the back while Edward shuts the trunk. I hop in the passenger seat and Edward drives us over to my house, to get my stuff.

It doesn't take me long to grab my small bag – Alice was taking the bridesmaid dresses – and get back in the car. It's an hour and a half drive over to The Lake House Inn, and most of the journey is filled with Nicola excitedly telling us what she hopes Father Christmas has got her for Christmas.

She's too cute for words.

As we pull up in the car park, Alice is standing out front and when she spots us, she waves manically. I chuckle and wave back, explaining to Edward and Nicola that is my crazy friend Alice.

"You're here! Edward…hot damn, he does _not_ look 36…woah…" Alice babbles, glancing over, not so subtly, at Edward.

"Well, he's mine. And I've got a helluva lot to tell you!" I squeal to her as Edward and Nicola get out of the car.

"Hello, you must be Alice," Edward smiles warmly, extending his hand to shake Alice's.

"And you must be Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you," Alice responds politely.

"This here is my daughter, Nicola," Edward introduces Nicola, who's currently hiding behind her father's legs.

"Hello Nicola, that's a pretty name. I love the braid in your hair," Alice smiles, crouching down to Nicola's level.

"Thanks, Bella did it," Nicola moves away a little from Edward's legs to look over Alice.

As we head into the hotel, an assistant carrying in our bags, we make introductions with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper and Alice's families are going to arrive in a couple of days' time, I think.

"Emmett! I didn't know you'd be here, man," Edward says, looking shocked and giving him a man hug.

"Ditto, dude! Why are you here?" Emmett asks, taking a couple of steps back.

"Bella invited me. What about you?" Edward raises an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around me.

"Rosie asked me to come with her," Emmett explains.

"Oh, so you're serious?" Edward questions.

"Scarily so," Emmett nods. "How're you doing, Niccy? Happy to see your favourite ever uncle?" Emmett grins, picking up Nicola and swinging her around high. Her high pitched giggles fill the room.

I look over to Rose, who is staring, dreamy eyed, at the scene before her. She's always wanted kids, for as long as I've known her.

Our bags are taken to our rooms – Edward and I are sharing a room, with Nicola in her own room with a door joining it to ours. Edward takes a few minutes to help Nicola begin unpacking, before returning to our room.

"All she's brought is books," he huffs, running a hand through his hair.

"There are worse things she could be interested in," I remind him.

"That's not what I'm complaining about. It's the _weight_ I'm more annoyed about," he says, starting to unpack his own suitcases.

"Awww, can't a strong man like you pick up the bags?" I coo, but I break apart at the end, laughing.

"Whatever," Edward pouts, sitting down and giving up with unpacking.

"I'm sorry, babe," I say, sitting next to him. "So, you know Emmett?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he's a few years younger than me, but he's a family friend," Edward explains.

"Small world," I comment, shuffling closer to him.

"Uh huh," he mumbles, turning his head to kiss me. I kiss him back passionately, my hands running through his smooth hair.

Still kissing, I move slightly so that I'm straddling him, so that it's easier to kiss him. I begin undoing the buttons on his shirt, smiling into the kiss when he doesn't stop me. I slip the shirt off his arms, and run my hands over his chest.

"I thought you said you didn't like working out?" I raise an eyebrow at him as my eyes roam over his muscular chest, staying fixed on his six pack.

"My face is up here, sweetheart," he chuckles, putting his finger under my chin to pull my face back up. "I don't particularly enjoy it, but Emmett makes me go to the gym with him a lot," Edward says.

"I'll have to thank him," I grin, leaning forward to kiss him.

Not long after we start kissing, there's a loud knocking at the door.

"Open this door or I'll open it myself, and I don't particularly want to witness nudity!" Alice's voice shouts.

"I'll go," I huff, giving Edward one last kiss before walking over and answering the door.

"Spa day!" Alice grins at me, her eyes flicking over to Edward. I turn around to look at him, and see him buttoning up his shirt.

"What?" he looks over himself when he notices both of us looking at him.

"I'm stealing Bella away for a girly spa day, ok?" Alice asks, though the look in her eyes tells him he can only say yes.

"Ok, then," Edward shrugs, walking over to me.

"I'll see you later then," I look up at him hopefully.

"We're sharing a room, sweetheart, you'll have trouble getting rid of me," Edward says, leaning down and placing a searing kiss on my lips. "See you later." With one last peck on the lips, Alice drags me away.

Nothing is said as we go and get Rose, though I can tell Alice is dying to say something. After Rose is with us, we make our way to the hotel spa. It's a fancy place, with a little reception area. We don't have to wait long, quickly being ushered into the first room, to have a massage.

"So, you and Edward are pretty close. That was a pretty heated kiss, and he was topless." Ah. Now I know why Alice held it in. She wanted Rose in on the apparent gossip, too.

"He was topless! Have you two had sex yet?" Not one to beat around the bush, that'd be Rose.

"No, we haven't!" I blush, turning away from my two friends.

"Oh, I see. You want to, but you haven't yet," Alice nods, humming in thought.

"It's not like that, it's…complicated," I settle with. Edward's told me I can tell them about him being Anthony Masen, but I don't know whether I should. His pictures are being released tomorrow though, so maybe it's best if it's sooner rather than later?

"Because of his daughter?" Rose assumes.

"No, I love Nicola. She's amazing and so sweet," I gush to them.

"Then what is it?" Alice enquires.

"It's…I'll explain later," I tell them.

They seem happy with that, and talk quickly moves back to the imminent wedding.

We have massages, pedicures, manicures and other treatments (the waxing wasn't so fun) so I'm glad now we're currently relaxing in the Jacuzzi. And, we're alone, which means I can tell them about Edward.

"So, um, you both know I was busy yesterday, right?" I begin, looking at both of them.

"Yes," they nod in unison, which we all giggle at. Rose and I may be a little tipsy, since we were given champagne. Alice is just drinking water, though.

"Well, it's because I was at a photo-shoot, taking pictures," I begin to explain.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asks, looking a little hurt.

"I couldn't. I was called up, and asked to be the first person to photograph Anthony Masen." They both wear matching, shocked expressions. I let that sink in for a minute, and so take a sip of my champagne.

"So, how does this make things complicated with Edward?" Alice's brow is furrowed, as she tries to work it out.

"For the days before the scheduled photo-shoot, Edward had been ignoring me. I didn't know why, but he wouldn't reply to any of my texts. Then, I walk into the photo-shoot, and wait for Anthony Masen to arrive. You'll never guess who Anthony Masen is?" Both of them gasp, looking between each other, and me, to make sure I'm not lying.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_. So, you're saying that Anthony Masen, the composer you're in love with, is actually Edward Cullen, the guy from Starbucks you're in love with?" Alice clarifies.

"Yes," I nod once, and then finish off my glass of champagne.

"Well fuck," Rose mutters.

"You are one lucky girl, Bella," Alice nods, in agreement with Rose.

"Don't I know it. Well, I was pissed at first, but then his PA locked us in the room together, so we made up," I chuckle, thinking back to yesterday.

"Are you in love with him?" Alice asks apprehensively.

"Yes, we said the first 'I love you's' yesterday. Apparently he's seen me in Starbucks, but had been too nervous to speak to me." Both of my friend's awww at how romantic Edward can be. I just nod, because I've already witnessed this first hand.

"When are the pictures being released?" Rose asks.

"Tomorrow. Which is why Edward is extra happy about being in a secluded location," I explain to them.

We stay in the Jacuzzi for another half an hour, before getting out and having quick showers. Alice and Jasper are going for a romantic date in the hotel restaurant, so I head back up to mine and Edward's room.

I've missed him.

When I walk into our room, I see Edward lay on bed, a sleeping Nicola in his arms as a children's film – Finding Nemo, I think – is on.

"Hey," I whisper, tiptoeing over and giving Edward a quick peck on his forehead.

"Did you have fun today?" he asks, shuffling over a bit so I can join him in the bed.

"Yeah, it was great. Did you?" I snuggle up to him a bit.

"Yeah, Emmett, Jasper, Nicola and I went down to the swimming pool. Nic's part fish, I swear," he chuckles quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl on his chest. "I'm gonna go put her to bed, ok?" Edward says, carrying Nicola into the other room.

I get changed while he's tucking her in, just into some pyjama shorts and a t shirt. It may be early, but I plan on just snuggling up with Edward, maybe watching a film. Though not Finding Nemo.

"I told Alice and Rose about yesterday," I tell Edward when he walks back in.

"How did they take it?" he asks, joining me in bed.

"They said I was very lucky, which I agree with," I smile, rolling over, closer to him. I nuzzle my nose against his.

"I think I'm the lucky one, sweetheart," Edward replies, kissing me properly.

We spend the evening watching the films that are on the TV, though we don't really pay attention. Most of the time is spent kissing each other.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their first day at the inn? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	9. Chapter 9

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**20****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

"_Leading musician and composer Anthony Masen has revealed pictures of his true identity. His real name is Edward Cullen, and up until recently he's been working in Starbucks, but he quit a few days ago. It has been reported that, on 18__th__ December, Isabella Swan was the first to photograph him. All we can say is, 'why have you hidden your face? Because it's mighty fine!'"_

I hear the end of the media news report that Edward is watching.

"Good or bad?" I ask Edward, trying to judge his reaction.

"Good. They don't know where I am, or about Nicola yet," Edward smiles, turning to face me.

The rest of the day is spent relaxing, doing last minute organising for the hen and stag parties tonight.

Tonight Alice and Jasper are having their stag and hen parties, since they didn't want them the night before their wedding as then they'd be hung over. Not that it'll be an issue for Alice. A few more guests have arrived, who will be joining us tonight. Us girls are going to a local bar in the town and the men are going to a strip club, or something like that.

"Have fun tonight. But not too much fun. I don't want you sleeping with a striper," I warn Edward, leaning up to kiss him.

"Don't worry about me. Though, I'm more worried about you. You look positively sinful in that dress," Edward unashamedly checks me out. I shake my hips a little to mess with him. "Text me, all the time," Edward makes me promise, wrapping his arms around me.

"I promise," I lean up to kiss him quickly.

We walk downstairs – along with Nicola, who'll be with a babysitter tonight – and see everyone there who is waiting. I say one more farewell to Edward, before walking over to Alice.

"Change of plan, we're going to a strip club," Rose announces as soon as I walk over to them. I see Angela, Alice's sister, has joined us as well.

"How come?" I ask, saying a quick hello to Angela.

"Alice said it'd be boring to be at a bar and not be able to drink," Rose explains.

I nod and look over to Alice, who is wearing a tight, short dress, a cowboy hat, and a pink feather boa.

We leave the hotel in a limo, as do the men, but they head off in a different direction. Once in the limo, Rose, Angela and I have a glass of champagne, while Alice has some apple juice.

"Looking forward to your last night of freedom?" Rose giggles to Alice.

"Yeah. Though I can't wait to get married to Jasper," Alice sighs dreamily.

When we arrive at the club, Rose practically runs inside, with Angela following close behind. I roll my eyes at the two of them.

Alice and I follow them in, seeing them already at the bar. After we grab drinks, we go and get seats near to the front of the stage.

**Miss you, sweetheart. I think I get sentimental and emotional when I'm drunk ~Edward xxx**

I read his text, hiding it from the others, and sneakily reply.

**I'm fine with that ;) Miss you too :) ~Bella xxxx**

I hide my phone in my bag before turning my attention back to the others.

For the rest of the evening Rose insists on buying us all drinks, and more than makes up for the fact that Alice can't drink. I have no idea what time it is, but we're all currently on the dance floor, dancing with one another.

"I'm gonna go get another shot!" I announce, shouting, then quickly make my way through the swarm of people to the bar. "One vodka shot, please," I order from the barman.

"Let me get you that, babe," A man says, smiling over to me.

"Thanks," I shrug, letting him pay. He gets himself a shot, which we both quickly down. He laughs at the way my nose scrunches up, so I pretend scowl at him.

"You want to dance?" he offers, just as Rose walks over.

"Sorry, she's taken," Rose giggles, wrapping her arm around me.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realise you played for that team…I'm just gonna…go…" the man says, quickly walking away.

As soon as he's out of earshot Rose and I burst out laughing hysterically. Alice and Angela join us, and when we explain to them the story they laugh along with us.

We dance a bit more, though when Angela throws up we decide to head back to the hotel, as Rose and I are pretty tipsy right now.

**Coming back to hotel now :D Can't wait to see you ;) ~Bella xxxxxxx**

I text Edward when we're in the limo back home, and quickly get a reply.

**Good, I'm lying in bed waiting for you right now ;) ~Edward xxx**

I blush at his text, hiding it from the others – mainly Alice – who's trying to peer at my phone.

**Naked? ~Bella xxxx**

I send the text before I decide against it. I don't get a reply before we arrive back at the hotel.

We all part ways, Alice helps Angela to her room, and go to our rooms.

I open the door to mine and Edward's room, and see him lying in the middle of the bed, under the covers. I shut the door, causing him to look up at me.

"Have a fun time?" he asks, sitting up a bit. Well, his chest is naked.

"This random guy hit on me," I blurt out.

"What?" Edward seethes, sitting up more now.

"Rose pretended to be my girlfriend," I finish. Edward's expression softens, as he chuckles a bit. I walk over to the bed, and sit down next to him to take off my high heels. "Can you undo my zip?" I ask, moving my hair from my back.

"With pleasure," Edward smirks, slowly sliding down the zip. He pushes the dress off my shoulders, gasping when he realises I'm not wearing underwear. "Fuck," he mutters, gently grazing his hands over my back.

I turn around to face him, leaning down to kiss him. "Did you get my text?" I ask, kissing all over his face.

Instead of replying, he just pushes down the covers, showing me. He definitely got the text.

I roll on top of him and kiss him again, then break apart to admire him. I've seen his muscular chest before, but it's better when the whole of him is naked.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," Edward flips us over, so that he's hovering above me.

"I want you, Edward," I moan, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Protection?" he mumbles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm on the pill," I breathe out, capturing his lips with mine. As we're kissing, he thrusts into me, leaving me breathless for a few minutes.

He fills me completely, even stretching me slightly. I tell him this, and he moans back that I'm tight. I kiss him as he starts moving, slowly at first but quickly getting faster and faster.

His thrusts are hard and deep, and I keep my legs wrapped around him. I look up to his face, noticing how he closes his eyes, loosing himself in the moment.

He catches me staring, a small smirk forming on his face, as his hands lowers to my breasts. Massaging them, I arch my back, pushing myself into him.

"Fuck, you have amazing hands," I moan, my head flopping back on the pillow.

"Is it just my hands you like?" Edward teases, slowing a bit.

"No, god no!" I shout, getting closer to falling over the edge.

"Touch yourself," Edward demands, lightly pinching my nipples.

"Edward!" I shout out, lowering my hand to my clit. This spurs him on to thrust faster, easily bringing me over the edge.

Edward orgasms at the same time as I do, spilling himself inside me. We both collapse in a heap, our limbs tangled and entwined.

"I love you Edward," I sigh, resting my head on his chest.

"I love your boobs, Bella," Edward replies. I look up and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Boobs? Really, Edward? How old are you?" I chuckle, kissing his chin.

"What?" Edward huffs, leaning down to kiss each of my breasts. "Come on, let's sleep and cuddle," Edward wraps his arms around me, pulling up the covers.

"Tired, old man?" I joke, giving him one last kiss before we fall asleep.

"You'll pay for that in the morning," Edward growls, kissing my neck and then lying back down again.

"I look forward to it," I chuckle, grinding into him a little. He just groans.

"Devil woman," Edward mutters as I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the hen and stag parties? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	10. Chapter 10

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Ten lords a leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**24****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

It's Christmas Eve! Or, more importantly, Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Edward whines. I'm currently walking around the room naked, trying to find something casual to wear. I'll be putting on the bridesmaid dress soon, so there's no need for a proper outfit.

"Why, don't you like my body?" I grin over my shoulder at him, wiggling my ass. Ever since the first night we had sex, Edward has been insatiable. Well, I have too. But Edward more.

"No, the complete opposite, actually," Edward wraps his arms around me from behind, placing soft kisses along my neck and collarbone. I felt him hardening against my thigh as his hands freely roam my body.

"Edward," I moan, moving my hip for friction. All of a sudden Edward backs away from me, putting some distance between us.

"We can't. We don't have time," Edward reminds me.

"Ugh, but you can't just work me up like that and then leave me high and definitely not dry!" I whine, turning to face him.

"You're worse than a man being denied sex," Edward chuckles, bending over to look for some clothes.

"You know about that?" I tease him, also bending over to pick up my bra.

"Fuck, Bella, do you have to bend over like that?" Edward groans, once again coming nearer to me again. I can feel his penis at my entrance and all I want to do is push back to get him inside me.

"I need you, Edward," I move my hips a little; scared he's going to move away again.

"We're going to have to be fast," Edward warns me.

"I'm good with that," I moan, as he teases my entrance. Finally, he pushes inside me, as I'm still bent over.

"Shit you're tight in this position," Edward thrusts hard and fast, making me struggle to stay standing. "Put your hands against the wall," Edward commands, slowing just a little to allow me to do this.

My arms are shaking as I lean against the wall and Edward picks up his fast pace again. I feel a tightening in my abdomen, and soon I'm clenching down on Edward, shivers running through me. Edward wraps his arm around my waist to hold me up as he orgasms along with me.

"I said we'd be quick," Edward says, kissing my cheek and slowly sliding out of me.

I take a quick shower, wrapping a towel around me while looking for clothes. I see Edward's dressed, and he leaves the room when I'm getting changed to check on Nicola.

I put on some jeans and a jumper, since it's cold today. When I look out of the window, I notice it's snowing fairly heavily outside.

"Bella! Can we make snow angels?" Nicola asks, running over to me.

"Of course we can," I smile down at her. "Come on; let's go now and then I'll get us a hot chocolate after, ok?" She nods enthusiastically, so I grab a hat, scarf and some mittens while we go downstairs.

Edward comes with us, though he says he'll just watch. Boring.

We go out to the side of the hotel, where there's a small garden and play area for children. It's practically deserted, everything covered in a thick white blanket. The snow is still falling, covering all of our clothes.

"You looking forward to Christmas tomorrow, Nicola?" I ask her as we walk over to the garden area.

"Yeah! I asked Father Christmas for loads of books and this really cool bike!" Nicola says, tugging on my arm to get me to lie in the snow next to her.

"Hopefully Father Christmas will get you everything you want," I lie down, about a metre away from her, and look up to see Edward laughing.

"Aren't you two freezing?" Edward chuckles. Nicola shakes her head from side to side, beginning to move her arms and legs. I copy her actions, looking up to see Edward taking pictures of us on his phone.

We keep moving our arms and legs for another few minutes, before I start to get cold. I sit up, and carefully move away from the angel shape I created in the snow. I pick Nicola up and carry her away from her snow angel, and place her down next to Edward.

"It's a snow angel!" Nicola squeals in delight, grabbing Edward's phone so she can take a picture of her snow angel.

I slyly lean down and make a ball of snow, quickly throwing it at Edward. Nicola giggles while Edward stands there, shocked, though he soon retaliates. He grabs a big handful of snow and drops in on my head, so I make a bigger snow ball to throw at him.

"Bella! You're meant to be getting dressed and having hair and make-up done!" Rose huffs, hand on hip as she stares at the three of us.

"This was totally Nicola's fault," I point over to Nicola, who shakes her head and points back at me.

"Nuh uh! It was Bella!" She huffs, looking all cute and pouty.

"Whoever it was, you need to come now," Rose warns me.

"I'll buy you hot chocolate after the wedding then, deal?" I shake hands with Nicola, give Edward a quick kiss, and leave with Rose.

I shake off some snow as we walk into the hotel lobby, to which Rose scowls at.

"What?" I roll my eyes, taking off my hat and shaking it in her face.

"You're leaving a trail of water!" Rose points to said trail of water.

"I'm creating a fancy water feature," I smirk, getting into the lift with her.

We ride up silently to Alice's room, which is filled with make-up and dresses everywhere. Angela and Alice's mum are putting make-up on Alice's face when we enter the room.

"There you are!" Alice huffs, scowling at me.

"I was just with Nicola…" I mumble, crossing my arms.

"Get in your dress, and you Rose, then you can both have your hair and make-up done," Alice instructs us, pointing for us to go into the bathroom.

I pick up my dress as Rose picks up hers, and we both go into the hotel bathroom to get changed.

"So…you, Edward and Nicola looked…well, like a proper family," Rose comments as we both get undressed to put on the bridesmaid dresses.

"I really love both of them," I shrug, slipping on the dress. We both zip up each other's dresses, before emerging from the bathroom.

Alice's mum – who owns her own make-up company – does both mine and Rosalie's make-up. Our hair is both done differently, with mine partly tied up, but most of it left down.

**Nicola looks gorgeous in her dress :') ~Edward xxx**

Just before we're about to leave the room, I get the text. I can't wait to see both her and Edward, and what they're wearing.

As we leave the room, Alice quickly grabs her flowers and makes sure everything is perfect. Which, of course, it is.

The wedding is being held outside, on the patio with a view of the beautiful lake. Some snow has been cleared but since it's still falling, there will still be some. Then, the after party will be held inside the restaurant because of the cold.

Angela walks out first, along with Jasper's friend Ben, then Rose and Emmett are walking out, then of Jasper's brother, Peter, and I are walking out.

"You nervous?" Peter asks me as Rose and Emmett begin walking.

"I think Alice is pretty nervous. I'm just shivering from the cold," I chuckle, linking my arm with Peter's as we walk down the aisle.

I glance over at the guests, spotting Edward on the front row. There's a spare seat next to him, which is where I'll go to sit once Alice has arrived. I look to the other side of him and see Nicola, grinning widely. She's wearing a purple dress, looking ever so cute.

I take my seat and turn to watch as the music changes, and see Alice walking down the aisle. She looks incredibly elegant and beautiful in her wedding dress. Her father is walking her down the aisle, towards Jasper.

Jasper grabs both her hands as soon as she stops in front of him, and then rests one of his hands on her stomach. They are too sweet, and just so in love.

The ceremony goes perfectly, Jasper and Alice exchanging a loving kiss at the end of it. Everyone moves inside, to try to warm up, and to head to the after party in the restaurant.

I sit on a table with Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Nicola while we eat our meal. After the meal, the tables are cleared to create a dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance," I drag Edward with me, over to the dance floor, while Nicola hangs out with the other children.

I see Rose and Emmett dancing, with Rose already looking pretty tipsy. I roll my eyes at her, dancing slowly with Edward.

"Your dress is beautiful," Edward compliments, leaning down to kiss me quickly on the lips.

We head over to the bar to get a drink, and see Rose getting yet another drink. I think she's had more than enough.

"I'm so happy you two are together," Rose slurs, pointing to the two of us.

"Thanks," Edward chuckles, drinking some of his beer.

"You're so much better than Tyler. I don't know why you were with him for so long," Rose says. Edward chokes on his drink while my eyes go wide.

"Rose, what the hell?" I demand angrily.

"All I'm saying is; why would you want to marry someone like that?" Rose says before walking off. She didn't just do that…

"You were _married_?" Edward grits out, staring down at me angrily.

"No I wasn't!" I retort.

"But Rose just said!" Edward points over to Rose, who's dancing with Emmett, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"How about we talk about this outside?" I suggest more calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Edward stalks off, sitting down near to Nicola. I quickly go over to him, to try to talk to him again.

"Edward, just let me explain," I plead with him.

"Go ahead, explain," he mutters, sounding bored as he drinks more of his beer.

"Outside," I demand.

"Fine," he huffs, getting up and walking out, not waiting for me. I hurry to catch up with him, standing next to him in the hallway outside the restaurant. "You have two minutes," Edward tells me, looking at his watch.

"What the hell! Why are you giving me a time limit?" I angrily ask him.

"30 seconds has gone," Edward is still looking at his watch.

"I wasn't ever married, just _engaged_," I begin to explain to him.

"So you were planning on getting married? Were you ever going to tell me?" Edward asks, finally looking up at me.

"It didn't seem important…" I mumble, looking down and shuffling my feet.

"Not important? Not important that you were almost someone's _wife_?" Edward practically shouts at me. "Why was the engagement called off then?"

"I'd rather not say," I keep my eyes locked on the ground.

"Tell me, Bella," Edward demands.

"Fine, you really want to know?" I shout at him, glaring. "I caught him fucking some other girl!" I finish, running off, away from him.

I go to the other bar in the hotel, ordering a vodka shot. Just as I'm about to drink it, a hand reaches out to stop me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward begins.

"Cut the crap and let me drink my shot," I try to snatch it back from him, so he pours it onto the bar top. "What the hell, Edward? I paid for that!" I huff, going to order another one.

Instead, Edward pulls me back, and pushes me down into a seat.

"I really am sorry, Bella. I just…got a little jealous when I thought you'd been married," Edward admits.

"So you act that out by storming off from me?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I understand that you've been hurt in a previous relationship, but so have I," Edward tries to reach out and grab my hand, but I quickly pull it away.

"Oh, I didn't realised you'd walked in on your partner fucking someone else, despite having them promise more than once that I'd never happen again," I glare towards him.

"What do you mean?" Edward looks up at me, looking saddened by what I said.

"Tyler and I were together for four years, all together. Over those four years he was probably constantly cheating on me. I caught him twice, before he proposed, but I always took him back. I don't know why. Then, one day, he proposed. Still I don't know why I said yes, Alice and Rose kept trying to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. I was too stubborn. Basically, the whole relationship was rubbish, though I could never see it," I explain to him, quickly brushing away tears.

"Why did you finally break up with him?" Edward asks gently.

"Because… This time when I caught him, I was livid. I shouted, screamed and cried at him. I told him I was leaving, but he wouldn't have that. He threw out the girl, and tried to tell me I was the only one for him. I knew I wasn't, and began packing my stuff. He…he suddenly just flipped. Told me I couldn't leave him. I tried to run out of our apartment but…but," I pause for a moment, trying not to cry. "But he pushed me up against the wall, and punched me again and again. As soon as he'd realised what he'd done, he ran off. I collapsed on the floor, and it was Alice and Rose who found me," I end up crying anyway, despite trying not to.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry," Edward shuffles around in the booth and wraps his arm around me, hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry, he's in prison now," I tell Edward.

"You should have told me sooner," Edward says, kissing my cheek.

"I was scared how you'd react," I mumble, snuggling into him.

"I wouldn't have let you out of my sight for a while," he chuckles, trying to lighten the tension.

"We should probably head back to the party," I gesture back towards the restaurant.

"I'm truly sorry about before," Edward leans down to kiss my cheek again.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," I move around to kiss him properly.

We stay in the bar for a few more minutes while the last of my tears go, and then head back to the party. Sneaking back in, we take a seat and pretend we've never been gone.

Soon we all depart, as Alice and Jasper want some alone time. They're not leaving for their honeymoon for a few days, but we've all agreed to spend Christmas with our partners. After leaving and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, Edward carries a sleeping Nicola back up to our room.

He puts her in her bed as I get dressed into some comfy pyjamas.

"I'm actually looking forward to Christmas," Edward says as he gets into bed next to me.

"You sound surprised at that?" I turn to lie on my side so that I can face him.

"It's because I have a beautiful girl to wake up to," Edward grins cheesily, leaning forward to kiss me.

"You're so cheesy," I chuckle, rolling my eyes at him.

"Least you still love me," Edward shrugs, rolling on top of me. "Want your first present early?" Edward kisses along my jaw, his hands slipping under my top.

"Only if it involves you naked," I wink, kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Alice and Jasper's wedding? :P**

**Merry Christmas to everyone tomorrow!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	11. Chapter 11

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**25****th**** December 2012**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Daddy! Bella! Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!" Nicola shouts, jumping up and down on our bed. I'm glad Edward warned me last night, so that I put some clothes on.

"Merry Christmas!" I shout back, emerging from the covers and join her in jumping up and down.

"What time is it?" Edward grumbles, trying to grab his watch.

"8:30!" Nicola grins, jumping over to hug her father and then to hug me.

"Let's see if Father Christmas left you any presents, hey?" Edward grins, pointing over to the Christmas tree.

"He did! He did!" Nicola jumps up and down in joy, full of energy.

"Should we see what he got you then?" I ask, taking her hand and sitting with her on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Edward joins us, handing Nicola presents to open.

She loves every single present she opens, most of which are books. She does also get some clothes – which I may have helped Father Christmas choose – and a couple of CDs. It's amazing to see her smiling so widely at all the presents.

Edward and I even get a picture from her, of the two of us holding hands, Nicola standing next to us. It makes me feel weepy.

"I love it," I hug Nicola and try not to show how emotional it's really making me feel.

"We're a proper family now," Nicola says, making me even more emotional. Edward smiles cheesily over at me, kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

**Merry Christmas! Bella, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about yesterday. Emmett told me what I'd said, and he didn't really understand it, but Alice did. She hasn't spoken to me since. I can't believe I said that. Are you and Edward ok? Can I maybe come round and visit? ~Rose**

Truthfully, I don't know how to reply to the text. Do I want to see Rose? Maybe. I feel kind of guilty that Alice is ignoring her, but then I think back to how things could have ended between Edward and I. Though, I suppose, a part of me is relieved he knows now.

"Who's the text from?" Edward asks as he wraps his arm around me. "Another fiancé?" Edward jokes.

"Too soon," I comment, raising an eyebrow in warning. "It's from Rose."

"What does she want?" Edward's voice suddenly becomes colder.

"She apologised and asked if she could come round." I show him the text so he can read it himself.

"It's your choice," Edward shrugs. "But I would like a word with her," Edward adds.

"Really?" I scrunch my nose up, pretty decided that I wouldn't invite her round.

"Yep," Edward nods.

"What do you want to say to her?" I ask sceptically.

"Just some stuff," he shrugs again. "Text her then," he commands, pointing to my phone.

**Merry Christmas! Um, Edward and I are still together. I guess I can kinda thank you for making me explain everything to Edward. Edward says he wants a word with you, so if you're ok with that you can come round ~Bella**

I send the text and focus on looking at all of Nicola's gifts with her. She asks me if we can put on one of her CDs, so I open it for her and put it in the hotel CD player. I have no idea who the artist is, but Nicola seems to enjoy it.

A timid knock on the door brings us out of our Christmas bubble. As soon as I open the door, Rosalie throws herself at me, tightly wrapping her arms around me. I almost fall over from the force of it.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me!" She begs, loosening her grip on me slightly.

"I can't hold a grudge, you know that. Besides, Edward's just happy he knows now," I tell her.

"Rosalie, could I have a word with you?" Edward asks politely. Rose just nods, so they go out into the hallway for some privacy. I sit down on the floor next to Nicola, who's currently playing with one of her toys.

"Where'd daddy go?" Nicola looks up at me, momentarily pausing in playing with toys.

"Just to talk with my friend. He'll be back in a minute," I smile, then ask her about her toy.

When Edward returns, he goes straight over to Nicola, also asking about her toys.

In the afternoon we head down to the restaurant for a Christmas meal. Usually I'd cook, but there's not a big enough kitchen in the hotel room to be able to do that.

After our Christmas meal we head back up to our room, where Nicola heads straight for her toys.

"What did you speak to Rose about?" I ask Edward.

"Nothing really…" Edward trails off, not looking at me.

"What was it? Is it so bad you can't tell me?" I try asking again.

"I just…asked a couple of things about you," Edward sighs.

"Asked what, exactly?" I scowl a little. I dread to think what he asked Rose about. And what she told him.

"Stuff," Edward shrugs. I glare more at him. "Fine. I wanted to know more about Tyler," Edward says, looking at me.

"What did you ask about? Why couldn't you just ask me?" I huff, a little annoyed.

"I asked if you had any other boyfriend's and what she thought of Tyler," Edward admits, looking sheepish.

"I told you both Alice and Rose hated Tyler." I'm ignoring the first question for now, though I'll soon come back to it.

"Rose said both Alice and her could see how badly he treated you," Edward says.

"But…? There's something more you want to say, isn't there?" I ask him.

"Rose said…she said she is truly glad you met me. Apparently you haven't dated or been with anyone since Tyler," Edward says. I don't know whether to be more angry with him or Rose.

"Again, why couldn't you ask _me_ about my dating history?" I question, trying to keep my voice low and calm. But I'm not calm.

"I didn't want to upset you," Edward says.

"Well you've upset me more." I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, in hopes of calming down.

Am I over reacting? No. If he wants to know about the men I've previously dated, he could just ask me. He already knows all of them. Tyler was the only man I've ever dated. Which Edward could have found out from me if he'd just asked.

For the rest of the afternoon we watch children's films, as requested for by Nicola. We watch Monsters Inc. then Finding Nemo, all of us sat on the bed Edward and I are sharing.

"Come on Nic, bedtime," Edward picks up Nicola and walks into her room, with me following close behind.

"Thank you daddy, for today," Nicola smiles, planting a big kiss on Edward's cheek. I'm still annoyed at him, but I smile because they're cute.

"You're welcome, Nic," Edward chuckles, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Nicola," I lean down and also kiss her forehead.

Edward and I quietly leave the room, seeing as Nicola is already beginning to fall asleep. I start looking through my bag for some pyjamas when I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Can we exchange presents now?" Edward whispers in my ear. Damn, it's hard to stay angry at him when his body is pressed against mine.

"I need to get changed," I try to make my voice sound neutral.

"Ok," Edward mutters, sounding a little defeated, as he lets me go. I feel like I've just shot a puppy or something.

I grab some random clothes and run into the bathroom before I cave. I take off my clothes and pull on the shorts that I grabbed, and then realise I grabbed a shirt of Edward's. Having no other clothes, I put it on anyway.

Edward's sat on the bed, a couple of wrapped up parcels in front of him. I pick up the gifts I got for him, and sit next to him on the bed.

"Maybe we should talk first?" I suggest.

"I just wanted to know," Edward shrugs timidly.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I put my hand over his. I'm not so mad any more, just curious.

"You seemed…reluctant, to tell me about your past," Edward takes my hand in his, calming me a bit.

"I'm sorry. Next time, could you just ask me?" I reason with him.

"I don't need to ask you, I already know," Edward smirks, leaning forward and kissing me deeply before I can reply. "Presents?" Edward suggests, still smirking.

"I dread to think what's got you so excited about these presents," I chuckle, kissing his cheek.

"Can I open mine first?" Edward asks eagerly.

"Sure," I grin, handing him his bundle.

Tearing open his first present, a large grin forms on his face when he sees what it is. I managed to print off one of the pictures from the photo-shoot, of Edward playing piano. His eyes well a little as he looks at the picture.

He opens his next present, a watch, and grins as he puts it on. His final present is a picture of Nicola, which she let me take when Edward went out for a few minutes. Once again his eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward leans over and kisses me again, moving away the wrapping paper.

"Can I open mine now?" I ask. Edward nods, chuckling at my enthusiasm, and hands me the first present.

I tear away the wrapping paper, eager to see what's inside. I don't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes when I see frills beneath the paper.

"What do you think?" Edward asks, smirking, as I hold up the frilly, barely there underwear.

"It's…different…" I settle with. It looks like it'd be uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should try it on. For sizing reasons," Edward nods, looking me up and down.

"Ok," I climb off the bed and head towards the bathroom.

"You're really going to?" Edward's eyes widen.

"Sure, why not," I head into the bathroom, and spend about ten minutes trying to get on the underwear made completely from lace. It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. "How does it look?" I ask Edward as I emerge from the bathroom. He doesn't speak for a minute.

"Hot. Um, what I mean is, _you_ look hot. In that. Uh huh," Edward splutters, looking me up and down.

"Thanks," I chuckle, sitting next to him.

"Here's your other present," Edward hands me a small box, seemingly nervous about it.

I lift up the lid on the box and inside see that there is a small key. I don't really understand right now.

"Um…a key?" I lift it out of the box and examine it.

"Yes. To my house," Edward says. It takes a minute to sink it, but when it does, I launch myself at him.

"Really?" I squeal, straddling his waist.

"I want you to move in with me and Nic. We both love you," Edward grins, his hands roaming my body.

"Definitely!" I lean down and kiss him thoroughly, grinding into him as I do.

Edward moans and grinds back into me, kissing my neck. I unbutton his shirt and he sits up a bit so that I can take it off him. My hands then go to his jeans and undo then, pulling down both them and his boxers.

His hands make light work of my new underwear, throwing them to the ground. Neither of us wastes time with foreplay, both of us too desperate to feel each other, to be close to each other.

I position himself at my entrance and slowly sink down on him, both of us moaning at the feeling. Edward's hands go to my hips, speeding up my movements.

"So good, Bella," Edward moans, sitting up and taking one of my breasts in his mouth.

"Yes! So close, Edward," I throw my head back in pleasure, riding him faster.

As I clamp down on him and orgasm, Edward does too. I collapse down on his chest as he rides out his orgasm, his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I love you Bella, so much," Edward sighs, kissing my cheek and resting his head down on the pillow.

"Best Christmas ever," I hum in agreement, and kiss Edward again. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their Christmas together? :D**

**I did plan on updating earlier, but I took a few days off from writing fanfiction because of Christmas. Hope you don't mind! :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	12. Chapter 12

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five gold rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**17****th**** July 2014**

* * *

**Bella:**

Arms snake around my waist, stopping me from leaving the bed. I roll my eyes, though he can't see me. We need to get out of bed, though this idea doesn't appeal to him at all.

"Edward, come on," I whine, wriggling a little. Which just has the opposite effect.

"Bella," Edward groans, his hips bucking.

"We need to get up, Edward," I remind him once again.

Currently, we're all on holiday to Florida. Disneyland, to be more precise. And by all of us, there's Alice, Jasper and their baby Henry, Rose and Emmett, and Edward, Nicola and I. Only, last night, Edward surprised the hell out of me by proposing. And is now insisting on spending the rest of the day in bed.

"A part of me is already up," Edward chuckles. Even without looking at his beautiful face, I can tell he's smirking.

"And it's gonna be cut off if you don't let go," I warn him. Still, it doesn't deter him.

"I guess I should keep hold of you, just in case then," Edward decides. Damn. "Maybe I should show you exactly why you shouldn't cut it off," Edward muses, grinding into my ass.

"Can I at least turn around in your arms?" I huff. Edward grants me this – keeping his arms firmly wrapped around me as he turns me round.

Leaning forward and giving me a deep good morning kiss; I can feel the part of him that's up against my thigh. His lips leave mine, trailing down my neck. Though, when they pause and a growl escapes them, I frown at Edward.

"What?" I ask, as Edward's staring at my neck.

"I left a mark last night," Edward grins proudly, admiring the work of his lips. Last night…we sorta went a little crazy. After Edward proposed, in the most romantic way possible, I jumped him. Never before have we been _that_ rough, neither of us sleeping 'til the early hours of this morning.

"It seemed like your lips were permanently attached to my neck," I chuckle, the sound turning into a moan when Edward begins moving his hips.

"You didn't seem to mind, Mrs Cullen," Edward winks, driving me crazy.

I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss the hell out of him. Edward, seeming surprised by my sudden change in feelings, starts massaging my breasts.

I'm soon pinned underneath him on the bed, while we continue kissing. I feel his cock throbbing at my entrance, teasing me.

"Edward," I moan, wrapping my legs around him.

"So _now_ you want me, huh?" Edward smirks triumphantly.

"I really should go down and start breakfast," I nod, loosening my legs a bit. It's a total bluff, which Edward doesn't see.

"No!" He shouts, hips bucking and thrusting inside me all in a second. I moan out loudly, not expecting that reaction.

Despite all of our activities from last night, neither of us last long, falling apart in each other's arms.

"I'll go take a shower first," I slowly get out of bed, my legs a little shaky.

"How about we go together?" Edward suggests hopefully.

"No way. I'm completely spent," I chuckle, rolling my eyes at his eagerness.

"Fine," Edward pouts. "I thought I was meant to be the older one," Edward mutters. I just laugh at him.

"You certainly don't have the libido of a 38 year old," I pat his arm, before walking off to take a shower.

Once I've showered and dried off, I head down to the kitchen of the house we're staying in. It's in one of the Disney Resorts, so it's full of lots of bright colours and pictures of Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

I get to work making us all a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon, the smells slowly filling the house. Emmett soon comes downstairs, into the kitchen. Over the time Rosalie and he have been together, we've all learnt what a large appetite he has. It seems he's constantly eating.

"So…you have a certain _glow_ about you?" Emmett raises his eyebrows at me, quickly grabbing a piece of bacon and wolfing it down. "This is some good shit," he comments, mouth still full.

"What do you mean, a glow?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"I could hear you and Edward last night," Emmett chuckles, trying to sneak another piece of bacon. I swat his hand away. "_'Oh Edward, more, just like that! Fuck me, Edward!'"_ Emmett imitates a high pitched voice, presumably meant to be me.

"I love you Emmett, just not in that way," Edward's face scrunches up, as he looks disturbed by Emmett's words. I ogle my _fiancé_ for a couple of minutes. He's obviously just got out of the shower as his hair is still a little damp, and his shirt is clinging to his body. "Anyway, any reason you were saying those things in a high pitched girly voice?" Edward asks Emmett.

I turn around and continue cooking the bacon. I yelp when arms wrap around me once again this morning, though I relax when I realise it's only Edward.

"What's going on in here?" Rose's tired voice asks.

"I was just saying how I heard these two lovebirds last night," Emmett chuckles.

I turn around to glare at him, pushing Edward away a bit.

"Oh my god is that an engagement ring!" Rose shouts, pointing at my left hand. It's the most beautiful engagement ring ever, by the way. Edward said it was his grandmothers.

"Engagement ring?" Alice squeals, entering the kitchen with Jasper and baby in tow.

"Um, yes?" I hide my head in Edward's chest, everyone moving closer to see the ring.

"Way to go, man," Jasper and Emmett both slap Edward on the back and give him a manly hug, while Rose and Alice engulf me in a big, three way hug.

I serve out breakfast while Edward brings down Nicola, who definitely isn't a morning person.

We all sit around the dining table, digging in to the food I made. Everyone quickly grabs food before Emmett can eat it all.

"Did you propose, daddy?" Nicola asks, looking expectantly up at Edward.

"Yes, I did, Nic," Edward chuckles, ruffling her hair.

"And you said yes, right?" Nicola asks, now turning to me.

"Of course," I smile, Edward kissing my cheek. She just pulls a face at us.

"Good. 'Cause I want a brother or sister, and daddy said only when he was married," Nicola nods. I think I choke a little on my bacon.

Edward quickly pats my back, shooting a glare at his daughter. We've never discussed children before.

After that we all go back to breakfast, though my mind stays on what Nicola said. I'd always thought that since Edward had Nicola, he wouldn't want kids again. And he's always going on and on about how old he was.

I mean, I want kids. Who doesn't? I love kids, and I love Nicola. I'd always wanted my own child, but I consider Nicola my own anyway. I would be fine with just her.

While everyone else gets on with the dishes, Edward pulls me into the living room. His hands tug at his hair as he paces around the room. I wait, silently, by the door, since it seems he wants to speak first.

"Nicola, I…I don't know where she got that from," Edward blows out a large breath, flopping down on the sofa.

"Do you…um, I mean, have you ever thought about having more children?" I ask tentatively, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

Edward looks over at me, taking my hand in his. "Yeah, a bit," he shrugs, trying to look casual. "Who am I kidding, I'd love another child. Since you've been in my life, I've wanted another," Edward blurts out, taking both my hands in his.

"I want a child. With you," I admit, looking up at him. He looks…overjoyed.

"Really? There's…there's something else, as well. Which, surprisingly, Nic has managed to keep quiet," Edward jokes, picking up my hand and kissing it gently. "Not only do I want you to be my wife, but I want you to be Nicola's mother. Officially," Edward says slowly.

"Are you serious?" I squeal, jumping on top of Edward.

"As a heartbeat," Edward nods. I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course! I'd love to!" I lean down to kiss him in thanks. "I need to speak to Nicola," I suddenly leave Edward's lap, making him groan.

"I've already spoken to her," Edward says as I'm making my way towards the door.

"I want to speak to her as well," I point out, leaving the living room. I snigger as I hear another groan from Edward.

I walk into the kitchen and ask where she is, and then tell me that apparently she's gone up to her room. I knock lightly on the door to her room, and here Nicola shout out 'come in'.

"Hey Nicola, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I smile at her, walking into the room. She jumps up and sits on her bed, proceeding to pat the spot next to her. I sit down, and begin talking again. "You dad spoke to me about what you said at the breakfast table," I begin. Nicola looks down, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was just so excited!" Nicola says, grinning up at me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm glad you mentioned it," I reassure her. "But, your daddy also said how he's spoken to you, about me officially becoming your mum. Me adopting you."

"Do you want to?" Nicola asks quietly, looking nervous and a little excited.

"I'd love to, sweetheart," I quickly brush away any tears forming, and look down at Nicola. It seems as though she's deep in thought. What if she doesn't want me to?

"Does this mean I can call you mummy?" Yeah, I cry. A lot. And hug Nicola to me. I think she's a little overwhelmed.

"Of course you can," I mutter out, trying to stop so many tears.

"Ok, mummy," Nicola grins, snuggling into me as I keep hold of her. I feel another pair of arms wrap around us, and look up to see Edward sat on the bed with us.

"My two favourite girls," he kisses us both on our foreheads. Even he looks like he's about to cry.

After we all manage to calm down, we leave to get dressed. We're going to one of the water parks today, I think.

I put on a bikini beneath my clothes. I'm just wearing shorts and a t-shirt, since it's boiling here. Edward's in a similar outfit, looking hot in his shades. Ever since it was announced about him being Anthony Masen, he's been spotted by fans. Everyone went crazy over the pictures, increasing his fame. And, when people found out I was the photographer, I became more sought-after. It's a good life.

Once everyone is ready, we all pile into the car to drive to the theme park. It's just a short, ten minute drive, and soon we're walking into the park. Nicola excitedly tells us where she wants to go, what water rides she wants to go on. And she calls me mummy as much as possible.

We find an area for all of us to sit down, and Alice, Jasper and Henry stay with our bags while the rest of us go on the first ride.

"Come on, Uncle Emmett," Nicola giggles, tugging on his hand.

"Sure you won't get scared, squirt," Emmett teases back, pretending to be getting dragged by Nicola.

"Of course not," Nicola says firmly, leading the way to one of the larger rides. I would be worried – at the first park I was scared she wouldn't like the big rides – but I soon learnt she was a daredevil. Which is all Emmett's fault.

As we're waiting in the long line, Edward keeps his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Do you have to wear such a tiny bikini?" Edward murmurs in my ear huskily. I giggle and bite my lip.

"What, it's hot," I shrug, trying to play it off.

"Tease," Edward groans, kissing my cheek. I giggle again.

Soon enough we're being seated in a large raft ride, Nicola next to me. Not even a little bit of worry is evident on her face. As we grip the handles the raft begins to move, going into the water. I yelp from the cold, causing Emmett to laugh at me. I just glare at him.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart," I remind Nicola, as we're about to go down a big drop.

"I will, mummy," she grins up at me, squealing in delight as we suddenly drop down. My squeal is more from fear.

"Holy sh-sugar!" I shout out, quickly correcting myself. Edward's about to say something, but a large wave crashes over us, literally drowning out whatever he was going to say.

When we reach the end of the ride all of us are soaking wet, but Nicola doesn't seem to mind. She even wants to go again.

"How about a calmer ride first?" Rose suggests, clinging to Emmett. We all chuckle, but quickly agree.

"How about I take you on a fun ride, squirt, and we let the grown-ups be boring?" Emmett suggests. Nicola nods quickly, and Edward gives his consent, so Emmett picks up Nicola and places her on his shoulders. They head off in one direction, Nicola still giggling.

"I'm gonna go relax, and let Alice and Jasper go on some rides," Rose mutters, looking still terrified. Big rides aren't her thing.

"What should we go on?" Edward whispers in my ear, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't mind," I tell him as we begin walking off in a random direction. Edward's arm moves to around my waist, his hand just above my ass.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that the water was cold," Edward tells me.

"This bikini isn't _that_ small," I tell him, looking down. Ok, so _maybe_ the top part doesn't quite cover my breasts, and the bottom bit only just hides my ass.

"I can practically make out the outline of your nipples," Edward growls as he's staring at my breasts. I whimper a little.

"Only because you're staring at them," I say to him. "Oh, and that water _was_ cold," I tease him a little, because I couldn't resist.

"You'll pay for that tonight," Edward promises.

"Oh! Let's go on this one!" I shout out suddenly, pointing to a ride where you can race another person down an almost vertical slope.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks, eyeing my sceptically.

"Definitely," I nod, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the queue.

"Oh, by the way," Edward begins as we're waiting to go down the slope, "the mark on your neck is very visible." Edward kisses the spot on my neck, while I just gasp. Then, coming to my senses, I hit him in the chest. "Ow, what was that for?" he groans, rubbing the spot I hit.

"That was for being overly possessive," I roll my eyes at him.

When we're at the top, it's higher than I initially thought. But I still really want to beat Edward.

We both are seated in the inflatable rings, and are told to firmly grab onto the handles. Just before we're pushed off, I turn to Edward and wink. I'm so determined to beat him; I'll resort to dirty tactics.

Looking a little bewildered, I get off to a better start than him. After glaring at me, he quickly catches up, though I'm still ahead. We're flying down the ride so fast!

At the end, I cross the finish line just before him, and proceed to do a victory dance. He rolls his eyes and calls me immature. I just call him a bad loser.

For the next half an hour we go on lots of other rides, but my favourite is when we go down a tunnel in a double ring, with me sat in between Edward's legs. I make extra sure to move as much as possible, which annoys him.

Everyone is sat around waiting for us to return, both Jasper and Emmett raising their eyebrows at us.

"All we did was go on rides, honest," I try to tell them.

"What else would they be doing?" Nicola asks, looking round at everyone.

"I was just making sure they hadn't got ice cream without us," Emmett lies easily.

"Good. Can we have lunch now?" Nicola asks.

Alice and Jasper go and get lunch, which means chips and burgers for everyone. We haven't eaten anything healthy the whole time we've been here.

Everyone digs into their food, including Nicola, who seems to have picked up on Emmett's appetite. Afterwards, we all have ice cream, and wait for our food to digest before going on more rides.

As it starts to get darker in the evening, we decide to head pack to the house. Nicola is yawning quite a bit, too.

Despite it only being a short journey home, Nicola falls asleep on my lap on the way back. I carry her into the house, though I have to wake her up since she'll need a shower.

"I wanna sleep, mummy," she whines, rubbing her eyes and still looking half asleep. She's adorable.

"Soon, sweetheart. You need a shower first, though," I remind her. She nods tiredly, shuffling into the bathroom. I leave her to sort herself out and go and find Edward.

He's sat on our bed, in just his swimming shorts. When he sees me, he motions for me to sit next to him.

"How was she?" he asks, pulling me into his lap.

"Tired. But I told her to get a shower first," I tell him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Ok. We should probably grab a shower, too," Edward grins mischievously at me, his hand resting on my ass.

"Come on, then," I stand up and pull him with me.

"Really?" Edward asks hopefully, following me into the bathroom.

"Don't make me change my mind," I warn him, though I don't really mean it.

Edward kisses me quickly, pushing me into the shower. He undo's my bikini top, pushes my bikini bottoms to the floor, and removes his trunks all in a matter of seconds. Someone must really be eager.

"All day I've waited. All day I've had to watch you in that tiny bikini," Edward growls, kissing across my chest, his lips slowly descending. "I've wanted to rip it off," he adds, his lips returning to mine. I thread my hands through his wet hair, holding him close to me.

I'm pushed up against the wall of the shower, Edward suddenly inside me, filling me. I moan at the feeling, our lips breaking so Edward can focus on thrusting inside me. I hold onto his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist, so that he's holding me up. It limits the movement, but I love it because I feel so close to him.

Edward's hands move to my hips, so that he can lift me up and down. I moan again and again, still letting him remain in control of the movements.

"I love you, Edward," I moan, my legs getting tighter around his waist as I get closer.

"Fuck, Bella, god, I love you so much," Edward grunts, pulling me roughly down on him.

"I'm close…" I breathe out, kissing him again. Our tongues mix together, tasting each other as we both fall apart. I fall first, clamping down on him as my breaths become short and shallow. Soon Edward follows, pulling me down on him one last time before cumming inside me.

His forehead rests against mine, our heavily breathing filling the room. Occasionally, Edward leans forward and pecks my lips. My legs feel weak; I'm glad Edward is still holding me up. I move a little, making Edward groan since he's still inside me.

Looking reluctant, Edward unravels my legs from his waist and slowly slides out of me. I whimper at the feeling, still needing to hold Edward to remain standing. Edward looks down at my shaky legs, and then looks at himself proudly. He even flexes his muscles.

"Men…" I mutter rolling my eyes.

We both finish getting showered, though we take a while. Edward decides he'll wash me, and spends extra time massaging my breasts. He's definitely a boob man.

Once we're both dry and dressed in pyjamas, we look for the others. We thought they'd maybe like to watch a film, but it sounds as though they're all otherwise engaged.

In the end, we end up back in our bedroom, lying in bed.

"Can I take these off?" Edward motions to the top and sweatpants he's wearing. We usually both sleep naked, but we thought if we were going to watch a film we'd better put clothes on.

"Sure," I shrug; taking off the t-shirt and shorts I'm wearing, too.

"So…" Edward's finger trails down my naked side, leaving a trail of Goosebumps. "You're not still tired from before, right?" When it comes to this man, no, I don't think he'll ever tire me.

"No," I shake my head, kissing him passionately.

"Before we do this, can I ask you something?" Edward asks, looking a little nervous.

"You just did," I point out, giggling. He frowns at me.

"Whatever, smartass," he mutters. "Um, how'd you feel about not taking your pill tonight?" Edward pauses for a minute, looking for my reaction. "I would like to be married before you have the baby, but trying can sometimes take a while. And I'm not getting any younger. Also, I…I don't want to have to wait a while to be able to call you Mrs Cullen. It won't be as rushed as Alice and Jasper's wedding, but-" I silence him by pressing my lips against his.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I smile, kissing him again.

"So you won't take it?" Edward's smile widens.

"Nope, we'll officially start trying for a baby," I lie down while Edward looks a little in shock. "Or do I need to explain to you how babies are made?" I tease him.

"I think I have an idea," Edward replies cockily, thrusting inside me. "Like this?" he points down to where we're joined.

"Perfect," I sigh, as he leans down to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the final chapter? :)**

**Me? I'm sad. These were some pretty awesome characters. And, as with most stories I right, it completely didn't follow the plan I had. Ah well :P But now, I can hopefully focus more on other stories, since I've been neglecting so many recently.**

**Anyway, less of the sad, thanks for reading my Christmas story! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did :')**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**P.S. Holy shit! This chapter reached over 4000 words!**


End file.
